Life as a Royal Demigod with Kids
by IrishGreekGirl
Summary: Third Story of Life as a Royal Demigod stories. Everyone is happily married and becoming parents. How will each couples children turn out? Find out with this story following each of the couples kids from the time they are born to the time they have kids of their own.
1. Sadria and Connor become parents

**Hello readers! This is the first chapter of the third** **Life as a Royal Demigod stories. This story focuses more on the kids of the characters rather than the original characters. I hope you enjoy this story. If you haven't read Life as a Royal Demigod or Life as a Royal Demigod in NYC, then I would strongly recommend it! Thanks and I don't own PJO!**

The sun beams hit the corner of my desk. I was typing the some documents for the United Nations. I looked over at Duchess who was bathing in the sun. A lot has changed in the last six months. After Max and I went to Paris, we traveled all around the world. It was so much fun traveling even though I have been to all the places we saw. Max hadn't seen much of Europe so he was fascinated, like a child staring at the wonders of the world and being mesmerized by the large monuments. Speaking of children, we have a new addition to the family. That new addition is one month old Erik Maximus Rodriguez who was born on May 15th. Erik is Clarisse and Chris' son also my full nephew. Like Chris, he has tan skin and brown eyes with black hair. Clarisse has always been tough but I was amazed with how well she handled labor. I got the call from Chris at 2 in the morning. Max was already working at the hospital. I rushed over there and she seemed to be in little to no pain. She didn't even take an epidural. Max was the only obstetrician in the E.R. at the time. I now have two babies to spoil. Reyna is pregnant and so is Piper. By the time of my wedding, Reyna was a month along and Piper was about a week along. They're all staying at Camp Jupiter for the summer. I glanced at the clock, Max would be home any in minute. In just a few minutes he walked through the door.

"Hey beautiful what are you working on?" he asked giving me a kiss then looking at the computer.

"Translating some documents for the UN." I said.

"Are you all packed for the trip?" he asked walking back into the kitchen and pouring a glass of water.

"Yes I packed this morning." I said. All of our friends agreed to take a yacht down and back to Bermuda. Everyone except Connor and Sadria. Sadria is only a week away from her due date and opted to stay in Manhattan. She found out she was having twins but she doesn't know their genders. We joke around with her on what we think they will be. She said that if she could have two girls, then she would be so happy. She also said she would be ok with a boy and a girl. We asked here how she would react to having twin boys. She was so scared to think about that. She said if they are anything like their father and Uncle Travis, then they will be a handful. As for Max and I, we haven't decided when we want kids. I suggested a year but he said that he would want to wait until he has a stable schedule. We took a walk around Central Park. I've always loved this park. I know that there is a way to buy a piece of the park to build a home on.

"Couldn't you see us living here?" I asked him looking around the park.

"You mean in New York? Or did you mean Central Park?" he asked me.

"Well I was thinking Central Park." I said then looked at him. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you joking?" he asked.

"No I'm not. We can buy a piece of land in Central Park, like the outside that's on th street and build a home." I said with a smile.

"Even though we have been married for six months, I'm still not used to the idea of spending so much money. When we first moved to New York, Clarisse and I lived in a small run-down apartment because that's all we could afford now you and I can afford to buy a piece of a park to build a house." He said.

"I think it would be perfect! It would have a gorgeous view, we can live in an actual house and we are in the middle of everything. We can go so many places just by walking. I think its perfect Max!"

"I would rather think about homes when we get closer to having a family." He said.

"Fine, I suppose that's fair enough." I said and he smiled then kissed my cheek. We walked back to the apartment and then finished packing. We spent the rest of the night watching tv and talking.

* * *

The next morning, we all met at the docks with our bags. We had a huge yacht for all of us. On the yacht, there were five bedrooms, one for each couple. We got on board and placed our bags in our rooms. Percy was going to navigate us all the way down to Bermuda. We were all above deck going out of the harbor. Clarisse was holding tiny little Erik in her arms while Kat was watching Ariel walk, yes walk around the deck. Annabeth is about eight months along. She carefully sat down in one of the benches. Her stomach was huge at this point and she smiled looking at both Erik and Ariel. We all sat around talking and relaxing to the ocean. Thalia and Nico were both nervous which wasn't suprising. Spencer didn't get nervous since he was married to the daughter of Poseidon and I have only been slightly scared of the water. I grew up on the Aegean Sea so this wasn't that bad. We all got changed into our swimsuits and bathed in the rays of the sun. Kat's phone rang and she placed Ariel on the ground and answered it.

"Hello." she said then kept nodding her head and smiling. "I'll tell them, ok bye." she said then ended the call.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"That was Connor and he said Sadria just went into labor."

* * *

Sadria's POV

I was finishing up a dress when my contractions began. I tried to calm down but each one was worse than the one before. I yelled for Connor, who was watching baseball downstairs.

"Connor I need you!" I shouted. He came up the stairs and into my sewing room.

"Whats going on Sadra?" he asked.

"I think I might be going into labor." I said.

"I'll grab the bag, just wait here and I'll help you." he said then frantically ran around the brownstone looking for the bag then got in the car.

"Connor!" I yelled. He then ran back into the house.

"Sorry I forgot to help you!" he said. I never imagined him this nervous but he was. He grabbed my hand and then helped support my back as we walked downstairs and out to the car. He quickly locked the door then helped me into the car. Then we drove over to the hospital. The minute we walked into the hospital, my water broke. Connor ran over to the desk while I leaned against the desk in pain.

"Hi yeah my wife is in labor so can we get her into a room?" he asked her.

"Sir I'm going to need you to fill out this paperwork before we get her a room." she said.

"I will fill that shit out later! I just need a room for my wife because her water just broke and she is in a shit-load of pain." he said. A nurse came over with a wheelchair and helped me while Connor continued to argue with the receptionist. She took me to a room and got me ready for labor. I laid on the bed in agonizing pain.

"Honey can I get you anything?" Connor asked.

"Get my mother!" I screamed. After a while, my mom and Paul walked into the room. My mom walked over and brushed one of my curls out of my face.

"I know you're in pain honey but it will be ok." she said then kissed my forehead.

"Mom how did you deal with Kat and I?" I asked her.

"Well labor was very painful but when I went through the pain, I had two beautiful baby girls." she said and I smiled.

"Mom I'm so happy to have you here." I said which made her called Kat to tell everyone about me. After a long time, I finally was ready to get an epidural. At this point, I was in so much pain that no matter how I sat or stood, I couldn't get comfortable. The doctor came in with a shot and I grabbed Connor's hand.

"Just focus on me and not the pain." he said then I squeezed his hand while the shot was injected into my spine.

"Alright Sadria you should feel numbness in your lower body within a minute. I waited a minute and nothing happened. I waited for five minutes then it reached ten and I still felt all the pain.

"I still feel the pain and no numbness." I said.

"Well sometimes the epidural doesn't work on certain women." he said and I got a nervous feeling.

"What do you mean?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"The epidural isn't working and you will have to give birth naturally." he said. I turned to Connor with a panicked look.

"It will be fine. I'm here for you." he said then kissed my forehead. I leaned back against the bed in so much pain. After a couple of hours, the babies finally were coming. After many tears and squeezing Connor's hand, the babies were finally born. Connor and I didn't know the genders of the babies so we sat on the bed anxiously waiting for them to bring the babies over. A nurse walked over with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket with a blue hat.

"Congratulations on your baby boy. The other one will be over shortly." she said then handed me our little bundle of joy. He had blue eyes (for now) with light brown hair just like Connor. He even looked more like Connor. Then another nurse brought over a baby wrapped in pink.

"And here is your little girl." she said smiling. I placed our little girl in the other arm. She had bright blue eyes with curly red-orange hair just like mine.

"What should we name them?" Connor asked me.

"I really love the name Charlotte for our little girl. It's French and reminds me of Paris." I said.

"I think that's a beautiful name and for our little boy I like the name Duncan. What do you think?" he asked.

"I love that name, Duncan and Charlotte Stoll." I said and he smiled. My mom and Paul walked in as did Katie and Travis. Katie happens to be six months pregnant.

"They are so beautiful. What are their names?" My mom asked walking over.

"Our little boy is Duncan Travis Stoll and our little girl is Charlotte Katarina Stoll." I said.

"I like the boys middle name." Travis said.

"Those names are lovely." my mom said. After a long nine months, on June 17th, our two beautiful babies were born. My mom was right, it was extremely painful but well worth it in the end.

* * *

Carter's POV

We cruised along the water and finally reached Bermuda. We were staying in Bermuda for a day and a half. When we arrived, we all checked into the resort and got changed to go swimming. Clarisse and Chris stayed back to take care of Erik. We got into the water and Kat was bouncing Ariel in the water. Annabeth was practically a floating device with her huge belly. We swam around for a while then returned back to the resort. We gathered in Percy and Annabeth's room to Skype Sadria and Connor.

"Hey guys." Connor said answering the call.

"Hey!" we all said. Connor walked over to Sadria who was holding a pink and a blue blanket.

"You had a boy and a girl! How adorable!" I said.

"What are their names?" Kat asked.

"Duncan Travis Stoll and Charlotte Katarina Stoll." Sadria said.

"Those names are adorable!" Kat said. We talked with them for a while then hung up.

"Well lets go have dinner." I said.

* * *

The next evening, we changed it up. The girls were all going shopping then grabbing dinner while the guys went and did something.

"Remember Percy, no drinking." Annabeth said. Percy said he wouldn't drink while Annabeth is pregnant.

"I won't." he responded then walked out.

"I'll try to keep him in line." Max said.

We went shopping then got dinner. It was fun hanging out with the girls. We watched a movie while we waited for the guys to return. The movie finished and they still were gone. They returned but two things were wrong, Max and Percy were drunk., Percy stumbled throughout the room.

"Are you drunk?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe." Percy said and laughed.

"Percy, you told me you wouldn't drink." Annabeth said.

"What are you my mom." he responded.

"NJo 'm your wife! I don't like being lied to Percy Jackson." she said.

"Hey beautiful." Max said then gave e a sloppy kiss.

"Have you been drinking too?" I asked him.

"Yes I have." he said then stumbled across the floor. I got mad at Max for lying to me. We got to the hotel rooms.

"Why were you thinking?" I asked him.

"Thjat you are so beautiful." he said then I rolled my eyes.

"Max you know how sensitive I am to alcohol." I said.

"Whatever, lets just party!" he said.

"Not going to happen. Now please get some sleep." I said to him.

The next morning we woke up and I could tell Max was having hangover symptoms. We got back on the boat towards home. I sat next to Annabeth to talk to her.

"So how did you deal with Percy?" I asked her.,

"I was so frustrated at him that I didn't speak one word to him." she said

"I can't believe they would do that." I said. The rest of the boat ride was uneventful day and a half. We got back to Manhattan and went to the apartment.

"Honey I'm sorry I got drunk last night. I just got carried away with my drinking and I won't do it again." he said.

"That's all I ask. So watching Erik and Ariel, does it give you more thought on when we should think about having children?" I asked him.

"I want to have a baby soon. When the time is right, we'll know." he said then gave me a kiss. We crawled into bed and he wrapped his arms around me. The more my friends have kids and I watch them become mothers, it makes me want a baby more than anything.

**That's it for the first chapter. Not my favorite but the story has just started. As time progresses, the story will get better! Thanks everyone and thanks to my friend, I'm-too-outrageous-4u for giving me the Bermuda idea! Thanks and please review! **


	2. The newest Jackson

**Hey readers! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I promise the story gets better but background is very important for characters :) I will take suggestions/ideas for chapters but I'm not promising I will use them. I will give you credit if I decide to use them. Sometimes they can help me think of an idea and then lead me to something so please let me know! Thanks everyone and I don't own PJO!**

One month later...

I slowly felt my eyes flutter to sleep. The cool summer breeze drifted through the semi-cracked window of our apartment. I rolled over in bed, finally feeling that I was asleep when my phone rang. I looked over at the clock, it was three in the morning. Tonight Max was working the night shift and wasn't home with me. I glanced at my phone to see it was Max calling me. I answered my phone and placed it to my ear.

"Hey honey whats going on?" I asked him with a yawn.

"You may want to come to the hospital because Annabeth is in labor." he said.

"I'll be there soon." I said. I knew the drill at this point so I walked over to my closet and got dressed and drove over to the hospital. I walked down the ER hall where I assume Annabeth was staying. In this hospital, they sometimes have the late night labors in the ER area rather than the maternity wing because the ER hall is closer to the front of the hospital. I walked and saw Max in his scrubs talking with a nurse. He turned his head and saw me then he walked over in my direction.

"Hey beautiful." he said then gave me a kiss.

"How is Annabeth doing?" I asked him.

"She's doing well. Obviously in pain but I have never heard of a woman without an epidural say she wasn't in pain. Well I suppose my sister but she's an unusual case." he said.

"Am I allowed to see her?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure. She and Percy are in the third room on the right." he said. I walked down the hall until I reached the room. I walked into the room to see Annabeth covered in sweat with an expression of agony across her face.

"Hey Annabeth how are you doing?" I asked her.

"I feel like I have been stabbed repeatedly." she said.

"I'm sorry. Can I get you something?"

"Unless you can get your husband to come in here and give me the pain relievers, then no." she said.

"I'll go get you some ice." Percy said then kissed her forehead. I decided to walk and talk with him while we went to get Annabeth ice chips.

"So are you excited to become a dad?" I asked him.

"I'm very excited. I always knew I wanted to be a dad but like now that it's actually happening, its a huge surprise. I have no idea how painful labor is but Annabeth is being so strong through it all especially since she didn't want kids in the first place." Percy said getting a bucket full of ice.

"Do you think she will want more kids after this one?" I asked him.

"I hope so, I know I want at least two."

"I hope everything goes well for her." I said. We walked back to the room and Annabeth was talking to a nurse. Percy walked over with the bucket as Annabeth grabbed a few pieces of ice to chew on. The nurse left the room and I did the same to give them some privacy. I walked out to the hall and saw Sadria and Connor coming in with twp baby carriers. They sat down next to me then each grabbed a baby. They had bags under their eyes and Sadria looked like she had no energy left.

"How are you two? Or four?" I asked them.

"I'm exhausted. I only get four hours of sleep during the day because when one baby goes to sleep the other wakes up." she said.

"We're always awake either changing diapers, calming down the babies and Sadria is always feeding them." Connor said.

"Carter, when you have children, be prepared to be exhausted." she said.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said. Charlotte started to cry so Sadria rocked her in her arms while Connor rocked Duncan in his arms.

"How do you know what they are crying about?" I asked Sadria.

"When you are around a baby for a long time, then you start to understand what they want by their different cries. Like right now, Charlotte is hungry despite me feeding her an hour ago." Sadria said.

"I'll watch Duncan." Connor said and Sadria nodded her head then walked down the hallway cradling Charlotte.

"Hello." Clarisse said walking in with Chris, who was holding a sleepy Erik and Thalia and Nico.

"Hey how are all of you?" I asked them.

"Exhausted. How is Annabeth doing?" Clarisse said.

"She is fine. She is a little over halfway." I said.

"Good so she is close to getting an epidural." Clarisse responded.

"Yes she is. I still can't believe you didn't want one." I said to her.

"Well I'm a daughter of Ares, we are born to be strong. Although, had Max been a girl, he would of taken the epidural during labor." she said.

"I know I will take one. So Thalia and Nico, have you decided on having kids soon?" I asked them.

"I don't want a creature growing inside of me." Thalia said.

"A creature?" I asked her.

"Yes a creature, that's what they are to me. Besides, unlike majority of our friends, I didn't sign the pregnancy pact." Thalia said.

"There is no pregnancy pact. Coincidentally, we all got pregnant around the same time." Clarisse said.

"We all know there is one but you won't admit it." Thalia said. As time passed, Kat, Spencer, Ariel, Sally and Paul all came to the hospital. Finally, Annabeth delivered her baby. Max and Percy came out of the room.

"Would you all like to meet the newest Jackson?" Percy asked us. We followed him in to see Annabeth smiling while cradling a blue bundle.

"It's a boy." she said with a smile.

"I wanted a girl but since the beginning, Annabeth always wins." Percy said which caused Annabeth to smile more.

"What did you name him?" I asked.

"Brady Mako Jackson." Annabeth said.

"Mako like the shark?" Sadria asked.

"Yes. We wanted to pay tribute to my background and Brady means spirited." Percy said. Brady had his father's black hair and had some green in his blue eyes. I could already tell that he would look like Percy.

"Congratulations you two!" I said.

"Thank you." they both said.

* * *

It's been about a month since Brady was born. He was born one month exactly before Percy and my birthday. July 18th to be exact. Percy, Annabeth, Brady, Max and I were all going to meet for lunch then go shopping. We needed to get Piper and Reyna presents for when they have their babies. They both found out they are having boys and both are due in September. We decided to eat at an Italian restaurant for lunch. Annabeth had gone back to her normal sized figure in two weeks. I've noticed with all of my friends, they all went back to their size not long after they gave birth. It could be a benefit to being a demigod.

"Now that you are a mom, have you realized that kids are a good thing?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yes I'm happy to be a mom. I just want Brady to be safe from monsters." she said.

"Annabeth he will be fine. I know its early on, but judging by your first month, are you thinking Brady will have siblings in the future?" I asked.

"I know I want more children." Percy said.

"I think I can go through labor again." Annabeth said then glanced over at Brady who was looking around the restraunt.

"You two are staying in New York, right?" Max asked them then took a bite of his pasta.

"I have a contract that makes me stay here in New York but even if I didn't have the contract, Manhattan is the place I want my kids to grow up in." he said.

"We're staying here. Enough about us, when are you two having kids?" Annabeth asked.

"Soon but just not sure when." I said then glanced at Max.

"I want to get a better work schedule so I can be home for dinner and the weekends." Max said.

"In the next year or two I want to have a baby." I said. We finished eating then went downtown to go shopping. We walked around in multiple baby boutiques. I decided to get both Piper and Reyna a bear and blanket set plus each a baby outfit. Annabeth was looking through racks of baby clothes and pulled multiple outfits for Brady. Annabeth kept smiling at Brady to get him to smile back. He managed a small smile in return. Annabeth has always been good with children but I think her having a child of her own has made her realize that children our wonderful. Percy was smiling at Brady too as we walked along. They truly were the perfect family. After shopping, we went over to Percy and Annabeth's apartment.

"We finally finished the nursery." Annabeth said.

"I can't wait to see it!" I said then all of us walked into Brady's room. The room was baseball themed. The walls were painted baby blue and had pictures of Yankee's things also pictures of the three of them. It was adorable and perfect.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked.

"I think its adorable! So are you planning on staying in this apartment for a while?" I asked them.

"We are going to keep the apartment and maybe look around at some brownstones closer to when we have a second child." Percy said. We sat down in the living room to watch tv as Brady fell asleep on Annabeth's shoulder.

"I think Max and I are going to head home." I said.

"Ok we will see you soon." Annabeth said. Max and I drove home to our apartment and walked inside. Duchess greeted us and then we sat down on the couch.

"Max I know you said we would know when the time is right to have a baby and I think that time is now." I said.

"Honey, I know you really want to have kids but I need to get my schedule on track and we need to find a bigger place... there is plenty of time to have a baby."

"But did you see how happy Annabeth and Percy were today or any of our friends. They love being parents and just imagine that could be us." I said.

"And it will be us, just not now." he said then kissed my cheek.

"It's like getting you to agree about getting married all over again." I said then walked over and made myself some tea. The phone rang so I walked over and answered it.

"Hello?" I said then a familiar voice came on the speaker.

"Hello Carter. I hope you and Max are doing well." my mother said.

"Yes we're doing great."

"The reason I called was to tell you that Anthony and I are getting married." she said with an overjoyed voice.

"Mom that's great! I'm so happy for you two!" I said and she laughed lightly.

"Yes we are thinking of having a small simple ceremony." she said.

"Small? Mother I didn't think you would have a small wedding. You are more into going all out then keeping things simple."

"I know it sounds different but I already had a big wedding. I want to keep this wedding private. So is there any news you want to share with me, possibly baby news?" she asked me.

"Nope no baby news as of right now." I said then looked over at Max who just smiled.

"Well dear, I want to be the first to know. I love you and give my love to Max." she said then hung up the phone.

"It seems everyone wants us to be parents, everyone except you." I said.

"Patience is key Carter. Let's figure out our other things before we consider having a baby. At least lets make it to our first anniversary before we have a baby." he said.

"I suppose that's fine with me. Oh and my mother is getting married." I said.

"Really? That's so exciting. Tell her congrats for me." Max said.

"I will. I think I might go upstairs and go to bed. Goodnight." I said then gave him a kiss.

"Good night, love you." he said. I went upstairs then got into bed. Max may have a point, waiting to have a baby is a better choice. Patience will take some time but when I do have a baby, that will be the greatest reward.

**Not the best but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review :) Thanks! Also my friend came up with the name for Brady so props go to I'm-too-outrageous-4-u! **


	3. Practice makes Perfect

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been bad about updating! I have been so busy this week with homework and I had homecoming which was a lot of fun! So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Brady is an important character to this story. If you ever have ideas/inputs, let me know! Thanks and I don't own PJO!**

I woke up to one of the worst migraines. I rolled over and still felt terrible. The sunlight hurt my head so I got out of bed then walked downstairs. Max was making an omelette while Duchess watched him, hoping he would drop a little food for her.

"Morning honey. You're up early." he said then gave me a kiss.

"I have a terrible migraine so I can't sleep." I said.

"Honey I'm sorry. Have you taken anything?" he asked me as we sat down at the table.

"My migraine medication hasn't been working these last few times." I said. He got up then walked back carrying a plate.

"As a doctor, I would say rest as much as possible. You may want to go get everything checked out to be safe, but that's my opinion." he said. I glanced down at my plate which had a omlette on it.

"Thanks for making me breakfast." I said.

"No problem. I was going to just bag the omelette up and put it in the fridge but then you woke up." he said placing his dish in the sink.

"Thanks honey it was really sweet of you. Well I may see you at the hospital later today but if not I'll see you when you get home." I said then gave him a kiss.

"Alright, I love you and see you later." he said then walked out the door. I went back upstairs and fell asleep. I woke up again with a massive migraine too so I decided to go to the doctor. I got changed and drove over to the hospital. I walked inside then waited to be called back by a nurse. Finally I was called and I followed her to the room. I sat on the bed-like thing while she went over her clipboard.

"Carter, according to this you have had reoccurring problems with migraines?" she asked me.

"Yes I've taken some but it doesn't seem to help." I said.

"It's possible that your body could be immune to medication or something else could have gone wrong. I'm going to have you take some tests and then we can figure out what is going on with your body." she said.

"Great thanks." I said to her. the tests took fifteen minutes to analyze everything so we sat there talking.

"I see that your last name is La Rue, are you by chance related to Max La Rue?" she asked me.

"Yes I am. He is my husband."

"Oh really? Oh that's nice. I enjoy working with your husband. He is so calm and kind. He is especially liked among our younger patients."

"Really? He's good with the kids?" I asked. Anytime I hear about Max and him being loved by children makes me excited to see what he will be like as a father.

"Oh the kids adore him. They just love hearing his stories especially the boys." she said.

"That's wonderful to hear." I said.

"Your tests should be done so I'm going to check them." she said then walked out of the room. I sat there waiting anxiously for my results. She came back into the room re-reading her clipboard.

"Well Carter, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" she asked.

"Tell me the bed news first."

"The bad news is that you can't take any of your migraine medication. The good news is that Max will be taking care of one more child." she said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Carter, you're pregnant." she said smiling wide. The news took me a minute to process."

"I'm pregnant?" she nodded her head. Tears of joy formed in my eyes.

"Congratulations." she said.

"Thank you so much!" I walked out of the room with a huge grin on my face. I couldn't believe it. Me, pregnant. I can't wait to tell Max.

* * *

I sat on the couch anxiously waiting for Max to come home. I can't wait to tell him that he is going to be a dad. Max walked into the apartment carrying a bouquet of red roses. He walked over to me and I smiled.

"Hello beautiful, these are for you." he said then handed me the bouquet after giving me a kiss.

"What are these for?" I asked him.

"Well I saw them and I thought, why not give my wonderful and beautiful wife some flowers." he said then sat down on the couch with me.

"These are beautiful. They can replace the ones that you gave me for Valentine's day two weeks ago." I said and he laughed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm feeling better. I went to the doctors and she told me that there wasn't anything she could do about it. Also its something that is more serious than I thought."

"Oh honey are you going to be ok?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I will. She said the reason I have had some migraines is because I'm pregnant." I said and he got a wide smile.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes. I know we just passed our first year anniversary two months ago but I'm really excited about this baby and I hope you are too and I..." he stopped me mid-sentence and gave me a kiss.

"I'm really happy we're going to be parents." he said and I smiled.

"I'm happy that you're happy." I said.

"This will be so exciting." he said then gave me yet another kiss then glanced down at his phone.

"Oh I almost forgot, today is my mother's birthday." he said.

"You're mother was born on February 29th?" I asked him.

"Yes. I was hoping to Skype her and then wish her happy birthday." Max said.

"Alright I suppose we could Skype her." I said while rolling my eyes. She hates me so much. Even as her daughter-in-law, she doesn't like me despite me being so nice to her. Max grabbed his laptop and placed it on the coffee table. He hit call and we sat there. His mother answered.

"Happy birthday!" We both said to her.

"Thanks Max." she responded. Honestly its like I don't exist.

"How is your birthday going?" he asked her.

"Oh its been wonderful! Josh and I went into town to have lunch. I just opened some of my presents. I love the necklace you gave me!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks mom. Carter actually picked it out." he said looking at me and smiling. I got up to get a glass of water.

"That's nice." she said with a look of disgust.

"Oh speaking of, I have some exciting news to share with you."

"You and Carter are getting divorced?" she asked with a smile.

"No, mom that's not going to ever happen."

"I can wish." she said.

"Anyways, the news I have to share with you is that Carter is pregnant." he said as I sat down next to him.

"Congratulations!" Josh said looking into the camera.

"Thank you." I said and Max gave me a kiss on the cheek. We continued to talk with them. I continued to get insulted by Max's mother and would defend me and turn to me and mouth 'sorry.' At this point I'm used to it. We both had dinner and discussed more about the baby. Then we went upstairs to go to bed.

"Oh I almost forgot, Annabeth and Percy invited us over for lunch tomorrow." I said.

"Oh ok that's sounds great." he said.

* * *

The next day we drove over to Percy and Annabeth's. We got there and knocked on the door. Annabeth opened the door with Brady resting on her hip. He had a toy in his hand which he waved in our face. We walked in and Percy sat on the couch watching the tv.

"Hey guys." he said then walked over.

"Hey man." Max said then went to talk to Percy. I followed Annabeth into the kitchen where she had soup boiling on the stove.

"Oh I brought salad if you want any." I said.

"Thanks. Yeah I tried to choose something that was vegetarian so I'm making tomato basil soup with five-cheese grilled sandwiches." she said.

"That sounds delicious." I said to her. Brady started reaching for the hot pot but Annabeth quickly pulled him away.

"Brady that's hot, no no." she said and then he smiled at her. "Do you mind holding him for a minute?" she asked.

"No problem." She handed me Brady and I looked into his big bright eyes as he laughed. I bounced him on my hip as Annabeth poured the soup into bowls and took the sandwiches and placed them on the plates. We all sat down at the table. Brady was in his high chair eating, more like sucking, on Cheerios and goldfish.

"So how have you two been?" Annabeth asked us.

"Great. Actually we have something to tell you two." I said then smiled at Max.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked smiling at me.

"I'm pregnant." I said and she looked so happy.

"Congratulations you two! That's so exciting! When did you find out?" she asked,

"Yesterday afternoon. I couldn't believe the news. I get to have a baby of my own." I said then glanced at Brady.

"Yes you can have one just like this one." Annabeth said then started playing with him.

"Yeah we can." I said then smiled at Max.

"Maybe even a football player." Percy said and then bumped fists with Max.

"The first few months are difficult, but once you get over those, then it isn't too bad." Annabeth said.

"Thanks. If you have any tips for me, let me know." I said. We finished eating lunch so Max and Percy took Brady while I helped Annabeth clean up the kitchen. We peered our heads around the corner to see Max and Percy playing with Brady. Brady was laughing while both Max and Percy were smiling.

"Percy is such a great dad. I'm sure Max will be too." she said to me.

"I think Max will be a great dad, especially if we have a boy."

"I can tell right now that Brady will be an athlete of some sort and if you and Max have a boy, then Percy and Max can help get our boys to follow in the same direction as them." Annabeth said smiling.

"Knowing Max, our son would probably be a quarterback or a wide receiver. I think there are times when Max looks at how much Percy loves being a professional athlete and wonders if he should have taken the football scholarships and then make a career out of it. I guess that means he will probably persuade our children, maybe if we have a son, to follow their dreams. He felt like being a pro football player would be cool but not practical."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see what your baby will be like." Annabeth said a she put away things in the fridge.

"Is it difficult having a boy?" I asked her.

"No not at all. I mean some women think that they could never be able to connect with their sons or feel like having a girl would be more beneficial to them. I love having a son. Brady is so well-behaved and he is just wonderful. I mean look at Piper who had Skylar and Reyna who had Aden, they both were unsure about having boys but they love having sons. If you do end up having a boy Carter, I think you will be much better at raising him then you think." I smiled at Annabeth then looked back at Max who was lifting Brady up and making him laugh. Annabeth went to her room to get ready for her date with Percy. I walked out to join the guys. They had a college football game on the tv and were watching it making commentary on each play.

"See Brady, that could be you one day." Percy said. Annabeth walked out in a nice black dress and heels.

"Alright Brady let's get your stuff on to go to Grandma Sally's." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, why don't Max and I watch Brady for you two?" I told her.

"Really? I mean if you want to then that would be great." she said.

"It would help us train for when we become parents." I said.

"Thanks you two." she said then handed Brady to me. Annabeth and Percy left while Max and I sat in the living room.

"Not exactly what I planned to do on Saturday night." Max said.

"Well its practice because in nine months we are going to parents." I said.

"I guess you have a point." he said.

Brady crawled over and started playing with letter blocks on the ground. He started bashing them together and laughing. Brady continued to play with his toys then he started to cry. I picked him up and started to bounce him in my arms.

"What does he want?" I said.

"Um does he need his diaper changed?" Max asked. We walked into his room because from the smell of him, he badly needed a diaper change. We placed him on the changing table and he continued to fuss. Max changed his diaper which I thought would make him stop crying but he started to get louder with his cries.

"What else does he want?" I asked.

"Is he tired?"

"It doesn't look like he is."

"Maybe he is hungry." Max said then walked over to get a bottle from the fridge. I sat down on the couch while Max walked over and handed me the bottle. Brady started gulping down the milk but he also calmed down. We got Brady ready for bed but he still seemed awake. Max held him while we watched a movie then slowly we drifted off. I woke up and Max was fast asleep cradling Brady in his arms. I got up and walked into Brady's room to get his blanket then walked back over to Max and placed the Blanket over Brady's back. I got back on the couch and leaned up against Max who wrapped his arm around me and had the other wrapped protectively around Brady. Max will make a great dad and I can't wait to have this baby.

**That's my chapter! I hope you liked it! If you have any predictions let me know :) Also please review! Props for the babysitting idea goes to my best friend I'm-too-Outrageous-4-u! Thanks :)**


	4. Are we having a boy or a girl

**Hey readers! How are you guys? I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I think you will like this chapter a lot! Thanks everyone and I don't own PJO!**

I slipped my shoes on then lifted my hair up so Max could help put on my necklace. It's been about two months since I figured out I was pregnant. Also Annabeth figured out she was pregnant with her second child. Everyone was going to meet for dinner in about an hour. Max and I were going to pick up Thalia and Nico but Annabeth and Percy were going to meet us over there. We got in the car and drove over to Thalia and Nico's brownstone. We knocked on the door and Nico answered.

"Hey guys come on in." he said. We walked in and then not too long after, Annabeth, Percy and Brady followed us inside.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked him.

"She's getting ready upstairs." Nico said. Annabeth and I walked upstairs and heard Thalia grunting.

"Dammit fucking zip up!" she screamed. We walked in as Thalia was attempting to fit into a dress.

"Thals do you want help?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she screamed. We walked over. Annabeth grabbed the top of the dress and I pulled on the zipper. It didn't want to go up.

"Um the zipper doesn't want to go up. Um did you put on a little weight?" I asked her. I looked at Annabeth who shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks bitch for pointing it out. I don't think you can talk." she said.

"I'm pregnant. I'm suppose to be gaining weight. I'm not trying to be mean Thals." I said.

"Just get the damn zipper up! Sorry I'm not eating your whack hippie diet." she said.

"Its vegetarian and that has nothing to do with this!"

After using much force, we finally got the zipper to go up. We all walked downstairs to join the guys. Percy was checking his phone and smiling. Today on twitter, he announced that he and Annabeth were expecting a second child. I tried to keep it a secret about me being pregnant to the public. I may not be a big deal in America, but am in Europe and vice versa with Percy.

"Hey why don't we just walk to the restaurant? Its only two blocks away." Percy suggested.

"Sure I have no problem with that." I said. Max looked over at Thalia who was walking oddly.

"Um Thalia, are you ok?" he asked her.

"Shut up Max and get your ass out of my home." she said.

"Sorry for showing some concern towards your well-being." he said. We walked down the street towards the restaurant when we were confronted with flashes from cameras invading our space.

"When is the baby due?"

"Are you going to move because of the new baby?"

"Whats the name going to be?" and countless other questions. Annabeth was clutching Brady closer to her as the men seemed to box Annabeth, Thalia and I in. The guys got angry and started arguing with the paparazzi.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" Percy said. The guys got closer to us and comforted us as they continued to tell off the paparazzi. Finally they left as we approached the restaurant. We walked in and sat down at the table. The rest of our friends sat there looking at us with concerned faces.

"Were there paparazzi out there?" Sadria asked and Percy shook his head.

"They were attacking us about having another baby." Percy responded. After we calmed down, we started to talk for a while about everything and Annabeth and I being pregnant etc. It took me a while to realize just how old all the babies were getting. Ariel just turned two last month and she has her red hair a little longer past her ears and maybe even close to her chin. Erik will be about a year next month and he seemed to be looking older too. The twins, Duncan and Charlotte were already ten months and Brady was nine months. The waiter came by and took our drink requests. We sat there talking when something happened. Thalia's zipper broke.

"Dammit! She screamed.

"Shit." Brady said and we all looked over at him.

"Was that his first word?" Sadria asked nervously.

"Yep." Percy and Annabeth said.

"I guess I should be careful what I say around him." Annabeth said.

"No I should be careful what you say around him." Percy said in his usual sassy way.

"Thanks Percy." Annabeth said.

"No problem Wisegirl." he said.

"That's going to be lovely in the baby book." I said.

"Annabeth! Carter! Bathroom now!" Thalia said. We followed her into the bathroom covering her back as we walked. We got into the bathroom and she pulled out a pregnancy test from her purse. Annabeth and I waited for a few minutes until Thalia came out.

"Well apparently I'm pregnant." she said in an unsatisfied voice.

"Thalia that's so exciting!" I said.

"Sure it is. Fuck I don't know anything about raising a baby. Shit I've been drinking a lot for the last few months." she said.

"Well don't be surprised if your child has mental issues." I said.

"Whatever." Thalia said then we walked back to the table.

"Everything ok?" Sadria asked.

"I guess I'm going to be a mom. How the fuck did this happen?" she said.

"Well when two people get intimate..." Max started to say.

"Please tell me you aren't actually saying that. Who the hell says intimate? Carter you actually fucked this guy?" Thalia asked and my eyes got wide and I was blushing.

"Anyways its exciting that your going to be a mom. That means we will all have kids in the same grade." I said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I knew you were pregnant I was just waiting for you to notice." Nico said.

"What? You knew and didn't tell me!" Thalia screamed.

"Yeah I knew. Its kind of amusing how you try to fit into your clothes." Nico said laughing.

"You two have an interesting relationship." Spencer said.

"So I've been drinking and you haven't said anything?"

"Actually you haven't been having as much alcohol as you think, I mixed some with water." Nico said.

"God this annoying." she said then took a sip of her water. We ordered our food and sat around eating while talking to everyone about what was new.

"So Annabeth and Percy are you going to find out what this baby is?" Kat asked.

"No we want it to keep it a surprise." Annabeth said smiling at Percy.

"Percy keep your dick in your pants. Brady is like nine months and you're already having another child." Thalia said.

"So Carter and Max, are you going to find out?" Clarisse asked.

"We actually decided to find out what were having and then have our next child be a surprise." I said and Max put his hand on my leg and I smiled at him.

"How far along are you?" Sadria asked me.

"I'm about two months along. So is Annabeth. Maybe our kids will be born close to each other. Thalia could you venture a guess on how far along you are?" I asked her.

"I have no idea." she said.

"I'm guessing about four months." Nico said.

"This is so exciting. It's so weird thinking that were all parents or at least Thalia and I will be parents." I said.

"Just imagine what our kids will be like when they are teenagers. Like that's going to be crazy." Percy said.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see!" I said and everyone smiled.

* * *

About two months later...

Today is the day Max and I find out if we're having a boy or a girl. I can't believe I'm already four months along, it seems like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant. I drove over to the hospital to meet Max. I walked in as he was talking to another doctor. He saw me and walked up and gave me a kiss.

"Hey beautiful are you ready?" he asked me.

"I'm ready!" I said in an excited voice. We followed a nurse into a room where the obstetrician works. I sat on the chair waiting for the doctor to come in. I looked around the room glancing at the pictures of the different stages of pregnancy and at the numerous pictures of babies.

"What do you think our baby will look like?" I asked Max.

"Well hopefully he or she will have your beautiful eyes and they will probably have black hair judging by our genetics." he said.

"What do you think the baby is? A boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a girl but I don't know that for a fact." the doctor walked in carrying her clipboard.

"Hello Carter and Max. How have you been feeling?" she asked me.

"Great, morning sickness here and there but nothing to terrible." I said.

"That's good. Well this is the appointment where I ask parents if they want to know the gender of the baby." she said. I looked at Max and he nodded.

"Yes we want to know the gender of the baby." I said.

"Ok that's great. First I'm going to get the baby's heart rate which can tell whether it's a boy or girl then we will look at the ultrasound." she said. Then she found the baby's heart rate and was listening to it and we got to hear it too.

"Sounds like a boy to me." Max said. Being an obstetrician part-time, I think he was right.

"I thought it did too. Why don't we look at the ultrasound?" she suggested. A picture of the baby was on the screen. It looked so tiny and was moving around.

"Can you believe it Max? That's our baby." I said with a smile. He squeezed my hand and the doctor moved the camera around.

"Well it looks to me that you two are having a little boy. Congratulations." she said and I smiled.

"A boy!" Max said then gave me a kiss.

"I guess we're going to have a football player to join Brady." I said.

"This is so exciting." Max said and I smiled. He was so happy that we're having a boy. I could tell all along he has wanted a boy and now his wish came true. We drove back to our apartment and spent the rest of the night planning things for our baby.

"Max are you still wanting to wait on buying a piece of Central Park?" I asked him.

"I've given it some thought and I think we should do it." he said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"I can't wait to design our dream home! I will go talk to the people who control the property of Central Park and see if we can purchase some of it! Max this will be great having a home for the you,me, our baby and of course Duchess." I said as Duchess placed her head on my lap.

"I've never been so happy in my life, except our wedding day. I have a beautiful and wonderful wife, a son on the way, a great job, amazing friends and a future dream home in the works. Life is great." he said. Duchess looked at him and he smiled, "oh and a great dog too."

"I suppose we can start picking out things for the temporary nursery. Then we can do a big theme for when we have our house. I'm thinking maybe a jungle theme."

"Or a football theme." Max said.

"What if our son doesn't want to play football?" I asked Max.

"Then I will put my hopes and dreams on our other son." he said.

"What makes you think that we will have two boys?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking we have two sons and then a daughter." he said and I laughed.

"We can't pick what we're having Max." I said and he smiled.

"I can hope. Anyways whatever happens, I will be happy. I love you." he said then gave me a kiss.

"I love you too." As happy as I am to have a little boy, I really want a little girl too so maybe our next child will be a little girl. I only have five months to go but so much to do before our little boy comes into this world.

**Thanks everyone for reading my chapter! Let me know what you thought by reviewing! Also props to my bff I'm-too-outrageous-4u for the dinner idea along with Thalia and Brady. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this week!**


	5. Brady's First Birthday

**Hey readers! How are you all doing? Hopefully well! Here is my chapter so I hope you enjoy! I don't own PJO!**

Today was a special day for Percy and Annabeth, today was Brady's first birthday. Percy and Annabeth recently bought an extravagant southern style house in the Hamptons. They decided to have everyone come for the weekend and celebrate Brady's birthday. A weekend at the Hamptons will be so relaxing especially with all of our friends. I grabbed my bag then walked downstairs to meet Max.

"You ready to go?" he asked me.

"Absolutely." I said. I grabbed my bag but then Max grabbed it from my hand.

"I don't want you straining yourself." he said and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my purse as we walked down to the car. We got into my red California Ferrari with Duchess in the backseat. We put the hood down and drove along with the warm July breeze hit our faces.

"I always forget how much I love driving your car." Max said.

"It's a great car, but once the baby comes, I won't be driving it." I said.

"I guess we can trade cars then." Max said with a smile. We drove for about two hours until we reached Percy and Annabeth's Hampton home. All the houses were extravagant. I want to get a home in the Hamptons, especially one that isn't too far from Percy and Annabeth's so our kids can still play close together. We drove up to the house and it was breath-taking. It was a red brick home and had a southern style to it. We knocked on the front door and Annabeth answered.

"Hey guys come on in!" she said with a smile.

"Annabeth your house is stunning!" I said.

"Thanks. It's a little over-the-top but its more fun that way. I mean the Hamptons are known for outrageous homes." she said.

"Yeah once we have our actual house built then we will consider buying a home in the Hamptons." I said.

"Or I can build you a home in the Hamptons for a buy one get one half off deal." she said and I laughed.

"I'll consider it. The houses down here are beautiful." I said to her as we sat down in the living room.

"I know. Yeah there were two for sale in this strip it was this house or the one next door. We loved this one so we bought it. The one next door sold not too long ago." Sadria walked in carrying Charlotte in her arms.

"Hey guys!" she said then walked over to Max and I.

"Hey where is everyone else?" I asked her.

"Mostly sleeping. Connor is taking a nap while Duncan is asleep, Kat and Spencer are taking naps while Ariel is, same with Clarisse and Chris and Nico and Thalia."

"I would imagine parenthood is tiring." I said.

"You have no idea. It really is when someone doesn't want to sleep." she said then kissed Charlotte's forehead. "So what are you all talking about?"

"We were just discussing the homes around here and how the house next door just sold." Annabeth said.

"Do you know who bought the home next door?" Sadria asked Annabeth.

"No idea."

"Well Kat, Spencer, Connor and I bought it!" Sadria said.

"Really? That's great! Now we can be right next door!" Annabeth said.

"I guess Max and I should find a place nearby." I said.

"You should! The Hamptons will be our summer hangout place." Sadria said. We continued to discuss the Hamptons and Brady's party tomorrow. I went to join Max in our room. Our room overlooked the water which was very calming. I drifted off while entangled in Max's arms.

* * *

We woke up the next morning to the sun reflecting off of the water and into our room. We walked downstairs where everyone sat in their lounge clothes. The babies were all sitting on a rug playing with toys. I walked over to the kids and looked at Brady.

"Happy Birthday Brady." I said. "Can auntie Carter get a kiss?" I asked him. He kissed me on the cheek which was so adorable.

"He will be quite the little charmer." Sadria said.

"I could see that happening." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth can I help with any of the party set-up or picking up anything?" I asked her.

"Percy is going to pick up the cake but the decorations need to be picked up so maybe you and Max could join Percy and pick everything up." she said.

"I'm fine with that." I said. Percy, Max and I got into Annabeth's range rover and drove over to the party store. We walked in and Percy went up to the counter.

"Order for Jackson." Percy said. The man went to the back and returned with a couple dozen white and navy blue balloons with a couple bags full of other party supplies.

"Bakery is next , right?" Max asked him and Percy nodded his head.

"Wow navy blue and white, real original." I said commenting on the Yankee color scheme.

"Whatever. Brady's one he doesn't really care." Percy said as we carried the things out to the car. We drove over to the bakery which was nestled between some boutiques and a Dick's sporting goods store. We walked past Dick's when a poster of Percy caught my eye.

"I didn't think you could get a bigger ego until I saw this." I said pointing to the poster of Percy in his Yankee's uniform.

"I didn't think that you could get more annoying until you married my best friend. I guess opinions change." Percy said.

"Touché." We walked into the bakery which smelled heavenly of fresh-baked cookies. Percy got the cake while Max grabbed the box of cookies. We got back in the car and drove back to Percy and Annabeth's Hampton home. We pulled into the driveway where Sally and Paul stood carrying a colorful wrapped box.

"Hey glad you two could make it!" Percy said and walked over to say hello to Sally and Paul. Max and I grabbed some decorations and walked inside. Annabeth was sitting on the couch scrolling through her computer.

"Sally, Paul its great to see you two!" Annabeth said getting up from the couch and coming over to greet them.

"We wouldn't miss our grandson's first birthday! Wow look at you two, coming so far along." Sally said commenting on Annabeth and my baby bumps.

"In about a year and a few months we will be celebrating two more first birthdays." Annabeth said and I smiled. We went to the backyard and began decorating tables with blue and white tablecloths and hanging streamers everywhere.

"We should probably start getting ready." Sadria said.

We all went upstairs to our rooms and got dressed. Max was wearing a white button-down with a pair of khakis and navy casual dress shoes. I put on a knee-length white lace long-sleeved dress with a pair of white open-toe wedge heels and diamond studs. We walked outside to where the party was being held. Our friends were all dressed in blue and white. Percy had on a dark blue dress shirt with khakis and Sperrys while Brady matched him except instead he had on a blue polo with khakis and a pair of baby sperrys. Annabeth was wearing a white lace jumpsuit with a pair of tan pumps, a Cartier love bracelet and love ring along with her blonde curls in a waterfall braid.

She was socializing with some of her friends from work while Percy was talking with a few of his teammates. Brady along with the other kids, played in the grass with various toys. We all gathered around a table while Annabeth placed Brady in a high chair. Percy went inside to get the cake and came out carrying a dark blue cake with white stripes and white writing that read "Happy First Birthday Brady!" A single candle burned as Percy placed the cake in front of Brady. We all sang happy birthday while Brady, with the help of Annabeth and Percy, blew out the candle. After he blew out the candle, Percy removed it and Brady smashed his face into the cake. Except unlike most kids, Brady's head wasn't coming up. Nervously, Annabeth pulled Brady's head out of the cake, revealing an icing covered, smiling and laughing Brady. After that, Annabeth cut the cake and served it to everyone. Then Annabeth sat down in a chair with Brady on her lap while they opened presents. He got everything from the newest baby toys to the everyday essentials. He played with his new toys in the grass while the other babies gathered around to join him.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Sadria said to me.

"I know. It's so hard to believe that Ariel is a toddler and the other babies are all one now." I said to her.

"It seems like just yesterday Duncan and Charlotte were born and then Brady was born just a month later. Now you and Annabeth will be having babies in about four months. Things are changing so fast. Well I suppose Thalia will be having her baby in just a month. Thalia as a mother will be an interesting site."

"Yes I'm excited to see what motherhood does to her. Yeah this pregnancy is going by so fast. I can't believe I'm going to have a little boy in a few months then I'll be the one having a first birthday party for our son. Are you having anymore children?" I asked Sadria.

"I really love being a mother and I miss holding my newborn babies but there is no way in hell I am having another child. Duncan is a handful by himself and then I also need to take care of Charlotte. I don't know what they will be like growing up, but something tells me that Duncan will be a troublemaker and Charlotte will be my little angel."

"I can definitely see Charlotte being just like you when she grows up and Duncan being just like Connor." I said.

"If Charlotte ends up like me, then I would be so happy. If I end up having a son just like his father, then please pray for me at night. I love Connor so much but I still wonder why I ended up with him. I mean we are complete opposites. I like to take things seriously, while he likes to make everything a joke which also makes me question why he is a lawyer. I don't know but I'm happy where I'm at." she said smiling at the kids. Connor came walking over carrying both Duncan and Charlotte in his arms. Charlotte started to cry as he got closer.

"I figured it was time for their nap." Connor said kissing Sadria's cheek. Sadria grabbed Charlotte from him and started bouncing Charlotte on her hip.

"Lottie don't cry." she said kissing Charlotte's forehead.

"Lottie, that's a cute nickname for her." I said.

"Yeah I thought we would always call her Charlie or Lottie for short. I think she likes Lottie. Calling Duncan, Dunk is weird so I guess we will see if a nickname progresses." she said. Sadria handed back Charlotte to Connor and grabbed Duncan.

"We're going to go upstairs and then come back down after they go to sleep." Duncan said. Annabeth walked over to me and was smiling.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked me.

"This party is so cute. Brady is adorable." I said.

"Yes the cake incident will always be a memory. I can't even believe he is one. I guess once this baby is born, time will fly by again." she said looking over at Brady who was playing with Erik and some other babies.

"I know I can't wait to have this baby. Having my own little boy to watch grow up." I said that and I felt a small kick.

"It's going to be so exciting. Our house will be crazy with a one year old and a newborn but I'm always up for a challenge." Annabeth said.

"That would make me go insane. I'm guessing you don't regret being a mother?" I asked her.

"Not at all. If I wasn't a mom, I would be missing out on so much. Watching Brady crawl for the first time and then progress into walking, also how he talks and his cute little laughs. Everytime I look at him, I see a little bit of Percy. Percy just loves being a dad and I enjoy watching him play with Brady. Just you wait, the first time you see Max holding your baby for the first time, you will fall more in love with him." she said. We talked for a while until she went back over to say her goodbyes and thank yous to all of her colleagues and friends. For dinner, we ended up ordering pizza and sitting around their house. Watching the sunset reflect into the water was so amazing. Everyone went up to bed and I laid in bed with my head rested on Max's chest.

"Just think in a year and a few months, it will be us having a birthday party for our son." I said.

"I know. I can't wait for him to be born. I was talking to Percy about fatherhood and he was telling me so many great stories about Brady's first things. That will be so much fun watching our son crawl and talk for the first time, hopefully nothing like Brady said but whatever it is, that will be an unforgettable moment."

"Before you know it, we will be parents." I said then gave him a kiss. As I did, the baby kicked again and Max smiled at me.

"Obviously the baby is getting excited about being born since he is kicking whenever we talk about him."

"As adorable as it is, I hope he stops so I can get some sleep." Everything on my mind evolves around this baby. The anticipation of him being born grows more and more each day.

**What did you think of the chapter? Hopefully you give it a thumbs up! My best friend came up with the idea for this chapter, also she created Annabeth's party look and I created Carters. You can check them both out on my profile! Thanks guys :)**


	6. A fun filled Baby Shower

**Hello my fabulous readers! I hope you enjoyed that cute chapter! Remember if you have ideas let me know! Thanks and I don't own PJO!**

"Good morning beautiful." Max said rolling over and giving me a kiss.

"Morning." I said to him looking out onto the water. It's been about a month since we have been to the Hamptons but Annabeth and I are having a baby shower. Aphrodite decided to throw us one which neither of us had a problem with that. She was throwing a very elegant party so instead of casual sundresses, we are wearing evening gowns. Our friends from California are also coming for the party. I haven't seen Reyna, Piper or Hazel in forever. I'm so excited to see their babies. It will be adorable. Max got out of bed with the sun shining on his toned six-pack. We went downstairs to see the rest of our friends. Sadria was talking on the phone to someone while writing things down on a notepad. She hung up the phone and walked over to Charlotte who was sitting in Brady's highchair then picked her up and spun her around. Charlotte was laughing and that made Sadria smile.

"Good morning." she said balancing Charlotte on her hip.

"Morning, where is everyone else?" I asked her. No one was downstairs except for Sadria, Charlotte and Connor who had Duncan sitting on his lap.

"Clarisse, Chris and Erik went to go pick up Josh and Mary-Lou, Kat and Spencer are on the beach playing with Ariel, and everyone else is still asleep." she said.

"And here you are making phone calls to people." I said.

"Yeah I was talking to one of my assistants about the work that needs to get done and I also called the bakery to make sure they had the order ready." she said.

"Thanks Sadria. You and Aphrodite have done so much to plan this shower."

"I love doing it. So what are you boys going to do this afternoon?" Sadria asked Connor and Max.

"I have no idea. What do you think Connor?" Max asked him.

"No clue. I will be watching the kids so something kid-friendly." Connor said.

"Sounds good to me." Max said then walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Carter when are your parents coming?" Sadria asked me.

"They were driving over here from the airport so they should be here soon." I said.

"That's great!" I went upstairs and got changed into a temporary outfit to go greet my parents and the in-laws. When I had walked down, I saw that Sally and Paul had made it. They were talking to Percy who had Brady in his arms and Annabeth. I said hello and then the doorbell rang. I walked over to see my mother and Anthony standing there. I haven't seen them in forever.

"Hello Carter!" My mother said then gave me a hug.

"Hey mom how was your flight?" I asked her.

"Oh it was great. Anthony and I slept majority of the time." she said.

"Anthony, It's good to see you!" I said as he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Its always wonderful to see you." he said.

"Oh thanks!" I said.

"Oh look at you two! Both proud mothers-to-be." My mom said commenting on Annabeth and I.

"Yeah we're both due in the same month. Our due dates are a week apart. So maybe we will have a birthday party together every year." I said and Annabeth laughed.

"Well you two look great." my mother said. We sat down and caught up on everything that was going on in our lives. Then, Clarisse and Chris walked in with Josh and Mary-Lou.

"Mom, its great to see you!" Max said coming downstairs and greeting his mother.

"Hey!" I said walking over to them. Josh gave me a hug and Mary-Lou gave me a half-hearted smile and a loose hug. We continued to talk about everything while I tried hard to be kind to my mother-in-law. I could tell she was giving me daggers throughout the conversation but when I looked at her, she gave me a small grin.

"Well ladies, I think we should get ready for the big event!" Sadria said.

I went upstairs to the room with Max following me from behind. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a dress bag that contained my mauve colored dress. It was a one-shoulder floor-length dress that had flower detail on the top. I slipped on my gold heels and my gold jewelry as Max got ready for his afternoon with the guys. I left my natural ebony curls fall on my shoulders and put on a light tint of pink on my lips. We walked downstairs to see my other friends. The guys all stood with the babies by them.

"Well guys, lets go find something to do." Percy said.

"Don't you all look adorable with diaper bags across your shoulders and pushing strollers." Annabeth said.

"We're rocking the diaper bags." Leo said holding Aden in his arms.

"So cute!" Sadria said. I walked over to Max to say goodbye.

"Have fun with the party. I'll see you towards the end." he said and gave me a kiss.

"Have fun being a daycare center." I said and he laughed.

The guys left and we waited for all the guests to come. Annabeth looked stunning in her floor-length grey gown that was up to her collar bone that had gorgeous beading and was short-sleeved. Her blonde curls were pulled back into a neat ponytail and she had silver heels to finish the look. Sadria was wearing a floor-length emerald-green dress that was simple with a chiffon fabric and a synched waist with her orange curls standing out against the dark fabric.

Women came in through waves. I knew half of the women while Annabeth knew the other half. Obviously we both had our mothers, her step-mother and our mother-in-laws here. I invited some of the women from the UN who were older than my mother but still very kind. Also I invited some of my friends who are also royalty from different parts of the world. Annabeth invited some of her colleagues and some of the wives of Yankee's players. Together we invited some women that went to Camp with us. The theme of the shower was Tiffany Blue. Sadria and Aphrodite thought that the color was neutral for both genders since I know I'm having a boy and Annabeth doesn't know what she is having. They did a wonderful job decorating the backyard of the house with lights and blue decorations. We had a lunch planned for all of us with adorable Tiffany blue place settings and table cloths. Sadria mixed everyone together by having my mother with some of Annabeth's colleagues and some UN people along with my friends. That's how every table was like. Each table had at least one person from each social group. Annabeth and I sat together being the guests of honor. We had the typical luncheon food with a salad and various sandwiches. At each table there was a cake holder that had blue macaroons. Also we had a desert table that had more macaroons with blue cake pops and white ribbons around them, and our shower cake that was a Tiffany Blue box with a white block of cake underneath that had an A and C written on it. Everyone enjoyed the meal and then we moved onto the shower games. For the shower games, Sadria and Kat came up with this idea, they had a bunch of baby diapers with melted chocolate on them and you had to smell them and guess what chocolate it was. I glanced over at Thalia who was relaxing on a lawn chair.

"Hey Thals, how you doing?" I asked her.

"Well I'm nine months pregnant and this baby is being a little bitch by kicking me all the time. So I'm just about done with this." she said.

"Can I get you something?" I asked her.

"No, one of the butlers comes over and fills my drink." she said and I just laughed. I walked over to my friends and started talking. Sadria walked over to one of the Yankee's wives or girlfriends, I can't remember.

"Oh my gosh! I love your bag!" she said and the wife just turned around and didn't acknowledge her.

"Well I did love it last season when it was in style." she said then turned back to us.

"Excuse me?" the wife stopped in her tracks and turned around to give daggers to Sadria.

"I work in the fashion industry so I know whats in and whats not. Your bag isn't in style this season." Sadria said with a grin on her face.

"She's right, it isn't in style." One of the wives said to the other. The wife with the bag wacked the other across the face with it. The other wife grabbed her bag and did the same.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Sadria said nervously.

"What did you say to me bitch?" the one said to the other.

"I think she called you fat." Thalia said with a smile.

"Thalia! What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Getting free entertainment. Bitch fights are the best." she said laughing. They continued to fight but no one decided to break them up. Then the guys walked in and had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the hell is going on here?" Percy asked.

"Well I got into a little fashion argument with one of the wives and then those two went at it." Sadria said. A few of the Yankee's players just looked shocked. A-Rod was the one to have the girlfriend that was a bitch to Sadria while the other wife didn't have her husband there. The girlfriend of A-Rod smacked the other with her purse and the handle broke.

"I guess you pay for brand name not quality." Sadria said.

"Shut up bitch!" the girlfriend said and smacked Sadria across the face. Everyone looked mortified.

"Oh hell no!" Sadria said and slapped the girlfriend across the face and knocked her to the ground. The other then smacked the girlfriend with her bag.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Max said.

"Yeah they seem to be having fun." I said jokingly.

"Nice job honey." Connor said giving Sadria a kiss.

"I usually am a sweet person but I really hated that bitch." she said. Then she looked at Charlotte and Duncan. "I mean kids don't fight, it doesn't solve your issues."

After the fight was over the two women, and A-Rod left. We continued to mingle with everyone and then we opened gifts. All the gifts were wonderful. Max and I asked for gifts that weren't necessarily gender specific so down the road if we have a girl, we can still use these things. My mother and Anthony gave me a beautiful bassinet for when the baby is born. Also from various people I got a bunch of gifts from Tiffanys as did Annabeth. The party ended and we all went inside and sat in the living room.

"That was some party." Piper said.

" What's a good party without a little entertainment?"

"The fight was the best part." Thalia said.

"Well all of you looked stunning and congratulations to the two of you." Aphrodite said to Annabeth and I.

"Thank you so much for throwing this for us, also thanks to Sadria and Kat for helping." I said and all three smiled.

"Yes, despite the little cat-fight, it was a wonderful shower." Annabeth said.

"You two are very welcome. I have a gift for each of you, it's not for the babies but you will thank me for this." Aphrodite said handing us each a medium-sized box. We opened them up and each pulled out a bottle that looked like perfume.

"Whats this?" I asked her.

"It's a special spray that makes stretch marks disappear, trust me you will want them." she said and we both said thank you. We walked back over to our friends and family.

"Darling why didn't you throw the party at our Hampton home?" my mother asked me and I gave her a weird look.

"What Hampton home?" I asked her.

"Oh I must have forgotten to tell you, we own a Hampton home down the street. It's the large brown home. Its walking distance from here." she said.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" I asked her.

"Well we bought it when you were in high school and I didn't trust a bunch of high schoolers to party at the Hampton home so I kept it a secret."

"I guess that can be another gift." I said.

"We can go over there tomorrow." Max said.

"That will be lovely." my mother said. "Oh and Annabeth and Percy, you have such a gorgeous home here, are you going to fill it with babies?" she asked them.

"Mother." I said looking at her.

"God at this point they might be filling up this home." Thalia said.

"Thanks Thals." Annabeth said.

"No problem." she said.

"Well I think we are going to head over to the home to go to bed." Anthony said. I said goodbye to my parents and then they left. They invited Josh and Mary-Lou to stay with them for the rest of the weekend. I looked back at Thalia who had a pained expression on her face.

"Oh shit." she said.

"What? Are you ok?" I asked her nervously.

"I think my water just broke."

**That's the end of the chapter! Hopefully you all enjoyed the humor! My best friend, I'm-too-Outrageous-4-u came up with the ideas and created the shower polyvore and Annabeth's look so check them out on my profile! Thanks guys :)**


	7. Darling little Di Angelo

**Bonjour my readers! Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter! Anyways, here is an entertaining chapter for you all! Thanks guys and I don't own PJO!**

Nico ran up the stairs to get Thalia's things. Annabeth and I attempted to calm Thalia down. She kept swearing and had a grimace. Nico ran down the stairs with a bag full of Thalia's things. We helped her up and helped get her to the car. Percy grabbed Brady and buckled him in the car seat while he, Annabeth, Max and I got in the car. Clarisse and Chris stayed behind with Erik. Sadria and Connor said they would do the same along with Kat and Spencer. We would all meet at the hospital later. We drove to the hospital and all walked into the lobby.

"We need a room now." Nico said to the lady behind the desk.

"I'm sorry but there are other patients waiting to see a doctor. You will have to wait."

"My wife is in labor and there is no way she is giving birth in the waiting room." Nico said.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you will need to wait." she said. Max walked up to the woman at the desk.

"I'm a certified obstetrician and I can deliver this baby if there is a problem, all we need is a room and a few nurses." Max said.

"Fine, I will get you a room." she said. Max walked over to Thalia.

"It will be ok just try to remain as calm as you can." he said to her. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Max, I can't stay calm, I'm having a child and it fucking hurts like hell." she said.

The woman returned with a wheelchair and Max and Nico helped her and wheeled her down to a room. Max talked to some of the hospital staff and they agreed he would deliver Thalia and Nico's baby. The rest of us waited outside the room in chairs. Percy was holding Brady while Annabeth had her head rested against his shoulder. I waited for a while until Max walked out of the room. He sat down next to me and he was wearing scrubs.

"Hey beautiful, how are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm fine just tired. So you're delivering another baby?" I asked him.

"Yeah I talked to the hospital staff and they only had one obstetrician here and he was busy so I suggested that I could deliver the baby and after they looked up my credits and gave me the job. Other than Charlotte and Duncan, I've delivered all of our friend's children." he said.

"It's crazy to think about that. How is Thalia doing?" I asked him.

"Thalia is Thalia. She is saying such lovely things and yelling at Nico for making her go through this pain."

"I think I'll see her in a little bit."

"If you're tired, you can take a nap. Thalia won't be giving birth for a few hours." he said.

"I might do that. I'll see you later." I said then gave him a kiss. I began to doze off and was woken up by Thalia screaming.

"Oh my fucking gods!" she screamed. I got up and walked into her room.

"Hey Thals, can I get you anything?" I asked her.

"No!" she screamed and chucked an ice chip at my face.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her.

"She gets aggressive when she is in pain." Nico said.

"No kidding." I said.

"I feel like I'm shitting a knife." she screamed.

"I can't wait to give birth now." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not going through this hell again. This is fucking painful."

"Just let me know if I can get you anything." I said.

"How about you get your dumbass husband to get his ass in here and deliver this child!" she screamed.

"I apologize for everything she has said or will say for the next few hours." Nico said.

"Shut the fuck up Nico!" she screamed. I walked out to join my friends while I passed Max.

"Doctor, you're needed in the delivery room before Thalia sends you to the emergency room." I said. He shook his head then walked into the room. I sat down next to my friends. Spencer was holding Ariel, both were asleep while Kat was reading a magazine. Chris was asleep but Clarisse was bouncing Erik on her lap.

"How is Thalia doing?" Sadria asked.

"Screaming and being violent." I said.

"So normal." Sadria said and I laughed. I sat down next to my friends looking at them and their kids.

"Can I hold him?" I asked Annabeth looking at Brady.

"Of course you can." she said and handed me Brady. I held him in my arms and looked at his wide green eyes.

"You only have a couple months left. Are you nervous? " she asked me.

"I'm nervous and excited at the same time. Max and I have been preparing for the baby and I can't wait to be a mother. I look at how happy you are with your kids and it makes me more excited to be a mother. When we get back to Manhattan, Max and I are decorating the nursery."

"Are you nervous about having a boy?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yes and no. I think I would be better with a girl just because I am so girly but having a boy will be interesting. People say don't marry a man if you can't handle having a son just like him. I think if our son is just like Max, then I don't have much to worry about."

"If Duncan is just like Connor, then I will have a handful." Sadria said.

"I don't have anything to worry about." Annabeth said and smiled at Brady. Percy was asleep next to her and had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Thalia screamed.

"Thalia's child will have quite the vocabulary." Annabeth said.

"I guess cursing is just Thalia's way of relieving stress." I said.

"Nico you're such a fucking bitch for doing this to me!" she screamed. We all just laughed and tried to ignore her. "Becoming a fucking tree was less painful than this shit!" Things began to calm down once she got the epidural. We waited for a while until Max walked outside.

"Would you like to meet the new Di Angelo?" Max asked us and we smiled then walked into the room. Thalia was sitting cradling a pink bundle of joy while Nico sat next to her on the bed looking over her shoulder.

"She's adorable!" I said walking over to them. Her dark brown hair was popping out of her pink hat and her face was pale with a little olive from Nico's Italian skin.

"What did you name her?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"Jade Bianca Di Angelo." Thalia said and Nico smiled. Looking at how happy they were together made me happy inside. They had gone through so much in their lives. Thalia died and became a tree after being separated from her brother, losing her mother and watching one her best friends turn to the dark side. Nico had a rough life as well losing his mother then growing up in a new time period being close to his sister who he later lost then going through so much during the war. Seeing their happiness shows that despite the horrible things that happen to people, there is always something to be happy about. They both have something they have been deprived of, a family. Jason walked over to Thalia and smiled.

"Never thought I would see my older sister as a mom, even though she was one to me for so long." he said and Thalia smiled and seemed to have tears in her eyes.

Everyone was so happy and for the rest of the weekend we stayed in the Hamptons. I got to see the Hampton home my family has owned for a while. It was so gorgeous and huge. It had marble and wood floors with brown shingles on the outside. It sat on the beach overlooking the water. I loved it! After a fun-filled weekend at the Hampton's, we returned back to Manhattan.

* * *

It's been about a week since little Jade was born. Max and I decided we would decorate the nursery before our little one comes along. As an inspiration from the baby shower, we decided to paint the room Tiffany blue. Max was standing on a ladder painting the last wall while I assembled a mobile to hang over the crib. I handed him another bucket of paint which he dipped the brush into a carefully painted a strip on the wall.

"This nursery will be so cute. Thanks honey for doing this." I said to him.

"Decorating the nursery is exciting. In a month and a half or so, we will have a baby in this nursery." he said.

"I can't believe it! We still have to discuss names." I said.

"Names, hmm I was thinking of a couple, Nicolas, Damon and Jeremy." he said.

"Nicolas just doesn't really excite me. I like Damon a lot. I think that would be a cute name but Jeremy doesn't do it for me either." I said.

"Ok so what were your suggestions?" he asked.

"I like Thomas, Austin or Lucas." I said.

"Thomas would be cute. Austin isn't my thing and Lucas reminds me of Luke which just brings bad memories." he said.

"So Thomas and Damon are in the running. There's another name that I really like." I said.

"What's that?" Max asked.

"Dallas."

"Dallas? Like my middle name?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I think its cute and I know how important that name means to you." I said.

"My grandfather's name. I was really close to him growing up and he was an important figure in my life. I really like the name Dallas." he said.

"Thomas, Damon or Dallas. We have a month and a half to decide." I said and he smiled.

"That's the last wall. We can wait for it to dry and then move the furniture into the room." he said and I smiled. Duchess came in and walked over to the bucket of paint. She dipped her head in and covered her nose in blue paint which was really hilarious. Max got a towel and whipped it off her nose.

"We should probably get changed if we're going to meet Percy and Annabeth at Babies R Us." I said.

"Oh I forgot about that. I'll go get ready." he said. We drove over to the store and met up with Percy, Annabeth and Brady. We were going to get Thalia and Nico a baby present and get some other things for the nursery.

"What were you guys going to get for them?" Annabeth asked.

"I saw this adorable dress set. It comes with a dress and little undershorts and a pair of booties." I said.

"That sounds so cute. I saw this crib set that comes with a mobile, a little mirror thing and a few stuffed animals." she said.

"Oh that will be perfect." I said. The guys left that job to us as they discussed sports. As we were walking through the aisles, we continued to talk.

"Your dream house is coming along so nicely." Annabeth said.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Right now they are working on the frame then they will go inside and add the detail and walls and everything. That way they can work on it durning the winter." Annabeth said. I was so excited to see the home.

"I can't wait to see your final project. The house looked amazing on paper so hopefully it will be that and so much more in person." I said.

"I hope so! Percy and I have news to share about our living situation." Annabeth said.

"We bought a brownstone in Manhattan." Percy said.

"Congratulations!" I said to them.

"Thanks! It's so pretty. It has a white outside with two sets of stairs on the outside. It's perfect with so many bedrooms. We're thinking of moving in next month."

"That will be perfect for when the new baby comes." I said.

"Yeah we only have a two-bedroom apartment and that isn't enough room for a nursery and a bedroom for Brady." Percy said.

"Let us know if you need help decorating or moving things." I said.

"Thanks, same thing goes for when you have your home." Annabeth said.

We said goodbye to them and returned home. We worked on the nursery more until we decided to go to bed. We got into bed and I leaned my head against Max's shoulder. Our hands were intertwined above the covers.

"I'm sorry you had to give up your office for the nursery." Max said.

"A nursery is way more important than my office. I don't really need an office and when we move in to our new home, I'll get an office then." I said.

"It will be bigger and more decorative." Max said and I smiled. I turned to look at him.

"Do you think we're ready to be parents?" I asked him.

"Of course we are. You have been reading so many parenting magazines and you have been working so hard. I think I'm ready to be a dad. I've watched our friends kids grow up and it has taught me some things. Trust me Carter, we will be wonderful parents." he said then kissed my stomach and lips.

"I think you will make the best dad. I've watched you around children and they adore you."

"Thanks but I have no doubt in my mind that you will be the perfect mom because you're already the perfect wife." he said and I smiled.

"Even after all these years, you're still cheesy." I said.

"Does it annoy you?" he asked.

"Not at all. I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

**That's all folks! I hope you got that reference but if not oh well. I hope you loved the chapter and thanks to my lovely bff I'm-too-outrageous-4u for thinking of the name for Thalico's child and for the shopping idea. Please review! Thanks everyone :)**


	8. A trick and a treat for Halloween

**Happy two days after Halloween! Did any of you do something to celebrate? I went as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz! I hope you loved the Thalico baby chapter! Be prepared for some more babies to come along in this story. Maybe even in this chapter! Thanks for reading my story and if you have any ideas, thoughts or predictions, etc. PM me or add it in your review! I always read them and I will respond to them! Thanks and I don't own PJO!**

I sat in Nico and Thalia's living room talking to Thalia who had baby Jade cradled in her arms. Nico had gone to work at the hospital along with Max so Thalia and I were bonding in her apartment. Annabeth hasn't been feeling well in the last few days and has been resting at their new home. I glanced back over at Thalia as she was smiling while looking down at Jade. Over the last two months, it has amazed me just how wonderful Thalia and Nico have been with their daughter, Thalia in particular. When she is with Jade, her edgy ways are left behind and she acts like a realm, compassionate mother.

"Oh so Nico and I got Jade a Halloween costume." Thalia said after she placed Jade in the crib and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a small bag then from the bag she pulled out a little lamb costume.

"Thalia that is the most adorable thing! I love it!" I said.

"I know, I saw it as we were shopping and I felt the need to buy it." she said.

"I suppose punk rocker costume doesn't come in two month old size?"

"No or I would have gotten that." she said and I laughed.

"Yeah I think Percy decided to make Brady a Yankee's player, Sadria said Charlotte is being a princess and Duncan will be a knight, Ariel is being a mermaid, and Erik is being a cowboy." I said.

"Yeah, I think Jason told me that Skylar is being Batman and Aden is being Robin. It will be very entertaining to see all the kids in costumes. Piper and Reyna said they would send pictures."

"Halloween is only in a few days. Jade will make the cutest little lamb." I said to her.

"Yeah my child is adorable. So your due date is in a week, you must be nervous."

"I am nervous. I hope everything goes well but I can't wait for my little boy to be born." I said.

"Carter I say this because you have problems with pain, you will probably want to die. It feels as if you are being burned alive but once you get the epidural, you will be fine." she said.

"Thanks Thals." I said sarcastically.

"It's what I'm here for." I continued to talk with her until I returned back to my apartment. Duchess greeted me while bringing over a toy in her mouth.

"Duchess, if I'm unable to bend over and see my own feet, then I can't play with you." I said then Max walked into the apartment.

"There's my beautiful wife." he said then walked over and gave me a kiss.

"I don't really think you can call me beautiful. I'm the size of an elephant with swollen feet."

"Carter, I love you and I would love you if you had a ton of tattoos and rainbow-colored hair. You are beautiful to me in every way."

"Thanks so you wouldn't mind if I got a tattoo?" I asked him.

"Well it's your decision." he said nervously.

"Max, as Thalia said earlier, I can barely handle pain, do you really think I'm going to sit in a chair while someone sticks a needle into my arm for hours?"

"No I'm guessing not. You may not want a tattoo but I was thinking of getting another one." he said.

"Really? Of what?"

"I was thinking of getting a gold laurel wreath to intertwine with my red laurel wreath. It would represent my new life being married and becoming a father." he said.

"That's really sweet." I said.

"Yeah I'll get it sometime after the baby is born." he said. We sat down and ate dinner then walked over to the couch and sat down there watching tv. I grabbed one of my parenting magazines to skim through while Max continued to watch tv. I glanced over at the nursery which was cute. We had moved the furniture in a few weeks ago and bought all new toys to add to the collection I received at the baby shower. Annabeth had told Max and I that our house will be finished around February. I can't wait to see it and move in but for right now, this amount of space is perfect. We went upstairs to go to bed both of us being very tired. I couldn't get much sleep though because of the baby kicking all night. The next day I was so exhausted. I have slept terribly the last few nights because our son continues to kick me anytime I want to relax. Max went to the hospital as he did yesterday while I stayed at the apartment going through my emails and reading more magazines. My phone rang and I saw that Max was calling me.

"Hey beautiful, I'm sorry this is such short notice but they need me to stay overnight here because of Halloween tomorrow. They think people will be doing stupid things the night leading into Halloween and want back-up just in case. Are you going to be ok?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine. Just continue to save the lives of people." I said and I could hear him laugh through the phone.

"Thank you. I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I ordered some pizza and sat on the couch continuing to catch up on my parenting things. I dozed off and woke up to the baby kicking me. I glanced at the clock which said two in the morning. I was just happy I finally got some sleep. Just then, my phone buzzed on the coffee table. I picked it up seeing Annabeth as the caller id.

"Hey Annabeth how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"This isn't Annabeth, it's Percy. Annabeth's in labor right now and I'm guessing she isn't feeling great." Percy said.

"Ok I'll get down there as soon as I can." I said.

I got up and put on my jacket, scarf, hat and boots then grabbed my keys and drove over to the hospital. I parked my car and walked in to the basic waiting area until we got the ok to go to the E.R. area. The way they set up this hospital, is the labor and delivery area is a separate building but they have a few rooms in the E.R. area for nighttime births or actual emergency births. That's why Max is usually the one to deliver the babies is because all of our friends have given birth in the middle of the night into early morning and Max is one of two doctors in the E.R. that are certified obstetricians. Walking in, I saw a few of our friends sitting in the chairs that line the hallway. I glanced around the E.R. to look at the Halloween decorations they had up. Max told me they mainly do this for the kids who come in because they were unable to make it to the children's hospital. Pictures of pumpkins lined the walls. Unlike their typical scrubs, the staff all wore black, purple or orange. I spotted Max who had on orange scrubs with his white lab coat over his arms. He was carrying a clipboard and walked over and began talking to Percy. I decided to sit down next to my friends who all had their children bundled up and relaxing in their arms. Brady was sitting on Kat's lap while Spencer held Ariel. Max came out of the room where Annabeth was and then spotted me.

"Hey beautiful. Carter you know you aren't suppose to drive this far into your pregnancy." he said with a smile.

"Do you think I would miss the birth of our friends' child?"

"Please don't drive home, I'll come home after I deliver this baby." he said. I sat down and started feeling really sick to my stomach and had pains shooting throughout my body. It didn't take me long to realize I was going into labor after my water broke. Max was walking back my way and Clarisse realized what was happening and helped me stand up.

"Max, I think I'm going into labor." I said to him and his eyes grew wide.

"Ok honey, don't worry we will figure this out. He called a few nurses over and we went inside a room that was two doors down from Annabeth. After changing into my hospital gown, I got into the bed and the pain continued to increase.

"Don't worry Carter, everything will be fine." a nurse said to me.

"Yeah everything is fine, considering my husband is delivering my friend's child and may not be here for his own child's birth. Wait a minute, if Max is the only obstetrician in the hospital, then who will be delivering my child?"

* * *

Max's POV

I rushed through the hospital until I ran into one of my fellow doctors.

"Hey Jeff, do you know if Mark is here because we have two women in labor, I'm the only obstetrician and my wife is one of the two women in labor."

"Look Max, I'm sorry, Mark is out of town. We weren't really prepared for two women to come here in the middle of the night and give birth. I suppose you will have to deliver both." he said and my heart started beating faster.

"Jeff I don't know if that's an option. If they both start giving birth at the same time, then I don't think I can deliver two babies at once. I don't want to miss the birth of my child."

"Max don't worry, it will all work out in the end. Also when all of this is over, you will have one hell of a story to tell." he said which didn't make me feel any better. I quickly walked back to Annabeth's room where Percy was sitting on the edge of the bed talking to her.

"Hey guys so um this night will be a little crazy." I said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked nervously then glanced at Percy.

"So I'm the only obstetrician here right now and there are two women in labor, you and Carter." I said.

"Wait Carter is in labor? Oh my gosh is everything going to be ok?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm going to try my best. I am hoping that you will have your child an hour or hopefully two hours before Carter so I can deliver your child and then deliver my child."

"Dude you're screwed. Good luck." Percy said.

"Thanks." I said nervously. I got a few of the nurses and explained to them the situation and then walked into the room where Carter was.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" I asked her.

"Considering I'm in labor, I'm in a ton of pain. So whats going on with the doctor situation?" she asked. I explained to her everything and then did the first examination.

"I promise Carter, I'm not going to miss the birth of our son. You two are the most important things to me and I will do everything I can to make this situation work." I said and she nodded her head. I gave her a kiss then walked down the hall to where Annabeth was. At this point all of our friends had showed up and so did Sally and Paul. I looked at Clarisse and she glanced up at me.

"Clarisse can you call mom and Josh and tell them that their grandchild is being born?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"I'll call Callista and Anthony." Sadria said.

The night continued to get crazier. Annabeth was the first to give birth. She remained semi-calm, thanks to the epidural and the newest addition to their family was born. They had a beautiful baby girl named Remi-Scotland Kai Jackson. She had light blue eyes with curly blonde hair just like her mother. Everyone came in to admire the new baby and Percy picked up Brady and placed him on the bed. They looked like such a happy family with everyone together and smiling. Once everything was stabilized for the nurses to take over, I returned back to Carter. A look of pure agony swept across her face. One of the worst things in the world is seeing your wife in agonizing pain.

* * *

Carter's POV

From the minute I got into bed, the pain took over my body. It was hard to remain calm when it feels like you are constantly being poked with needles. I tried to get comfortable but that was practically impossible. The nurses brought me a bucket of ice chips for me to chew on while my friends would come in and out of the room. Most women have their husbands or boyfriends by their side while they are in labor, having no one to help me through this pain made everything worse. Sadria came into the room to tell me that Annabeth was giving birth and Max was delivering the baby. I could feel tears run down my cheeks from the constant kicking and torture this labor was putting me through. Finally I heard everyone talking down the hall which meant probably that Annabeth had giving birth to her child. I waited for Max to return and her finally did and had a concerned look on his face.

"Carter, I'm so sorry I haven't been here with you for majority of the night. Annabeth gave birth so now you have my attention and I will be able to deliver our little boy." he said. He wiped the tears from my face with his finger and then grabbed my hand smiled.

"So did they have a boy or a girl?" I asked him.

"They had a little girl. She's really cute. Her name is Remi-Scotland Kai Jackson. She has Annabeth's curly blonde hair and light blue eyes which I'm guessing will eventually turn grey."

"That's adorable. I can't wait to see her!" I said and he smiled.

"You will be able to see her later, until then lets focus on the matter at hand. It looks like you are about six centimeters in so in one more centimeter, I'll be able to give you the epidural." he said.

"Good because I'm going to need it." I said. The pain continued and then a nurse came over with the needle that contained the epidural medication. I turned over so she could eject it into my back and I felt a sharp pain of the needle going into my back.

"Alright Carter in just a few minutes you should feel little to no pain." the nurse said. I waited and waited and waited but the pain seemed to increase and not decrease.

"Is it normal for it to increase then decreases?" I asked the nurse. She shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Carter but I suppose the medication is unable to help you. This condition occurs in a few mothers." she said.

"No epidural?' I asked her.

"I'm sorry but no." she said. Max walked inside and looked at me.

"I just had the nurse give you an epidural are you ok?" he asked me.

"It doesn't work on me! I need Sadria now!" I screamed and he backed out and returned with Sadria.

"What's going on Carter?" she asked with a concerned expression.

"The epidural didn't work for you, did it?" I asked her.

"No it didn't. I'll tell you that you will be in so much fucking pain but once your baby is placed in your arms, you forget everything that just happened. It just makes us that more that we give birth without pain relief." she said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Sadria." I said.

"You're welcome. Oh and I called your parents and they are on their way over here. They said they will probably arrive tomorrow." she said.

"Great! Thanks Sadria. Are Annabeth and Remi doing ok?"

"Yes they are doing great. They are such a cute family. I can't wait to see your little boy!"

"Neither can I!" I said and she laughed. I tried to remain relaxed but it felt like I had a demon trying to take over my body. I couldn't help but grimace from the pain. Max came in and looked upset.

"I hate seeing you in so much pain. I'm really proud of you." he said then gave me a kiss.

"I'm just ready for the pain to go away. How much longer?" I asked him.

"Well, you are about nine centimeters in so we can prep you for delivery." he said and I started feeling nervous. Nurses came in and one grabbed my hand since my husband is the one delivering our child. With so much pain, feeling like I'm being torn in half, the baby started to come.

"You're doing great sweetie." Max said and I shot him a look. Now I understand why so many women get angry at their husbands during labor. After blood, sweat and tears, our baby was born. I wiped the sweat from my face and took a deep breath. I could hear him crying and that was a good sign. The first cry was loud but so cute.

"Well um this is unexpected." Max said and that made me nervous.

"Max is he ok? Please tell me that he is ok..." I said to him and he just smiled.

"Max... say something!" I said and he walked to the back room and returned with, not a blue blanket but a pink blanket. That's right, we had a little girl. He cradled her in his arms and walked over and placed her in my arms. He sat down next to me and tears of joy ran down my face. After nine months of waiting, our baby was here in my arms. She was born on Halloween so its almost a trick and a treat all in one. Her little chest went up and down and she moved her head around. Then she opened her little eyes. She had my electric blue eyes and a couple of black curls popped out of her little pink hat. There are no words to describe how happy I am. I looked up at Max and he too, had tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his other hand on my thigh.

"She's so beautiful. She looks just like her mother." he said and I smiled. I gave him a kiss and he kissed my cheek.

"So you obviously were surprised when she was born." I said to him.

"Yeah I was a little shocked but I'm so happy we have a little girl. So I won't have my first child be the quarterback but she can be my little princess."

"I guess we need to get some baby girl clothes." I said and he smiled.

"And think of some girl names." he said.

"We had settle on the name Dallas when we came in, I like it for a girl."

"Dallas for our little girl, I love it." he said and smiled down at little Dallas. Her little hand with the tiny hospital bracelet came up and grabbed my finger. Max went outside to get our friends while I continued to admire our little girl. Our friends walked in and all had a shocked expression across their faces.

"You had a girl? Weren't you suppose to have a little boy?" Sadria asked.

"Yes we were expecting a little boy but we got a little girl instead. I'm so happy to have a healthy and beautiful baby." I said.

"She is so pretty. Her eyes are gorgeous." Thalia said and I laughed a little since Thalia and I share the same blue eyes which got me thinking. Max walked over and sat next to me. I looked at him while our friends were admiring Dallas. I whispered in his ear what I thought a good middle name for Dallas would be and he nodded his head and smiled.

"Do you want to know her name?" I asked them and they all nodded their heads. "Her name is Dallas Thalia La Rue." I said and Thalia looked up at me and smiled.

"Thalia? But why my name?" she asked.

"Well Thals, you have always been a sister to me and Dallas shares the same physical features as both of us so we decided to honor that with your name." I said and she continued to smile and gave me a hug.

"Then she will be like my second child." Thalia said and I laughed. The rest of the night I spent with my little girl and Max walked over to Percy and Annabeth's room to show them our little girl and Percy walked to my room with little Remi. Remi was so gorgeous. She looked exactly like Annabeth.

"Is Brady excited to have a little sister?" I asked Percy.

"I think so. He doesn't really understand but he seems happy. Dallas is really gorgeous. Just like Remi, she doesn't have any of her father's physical features." he said and I laughed.

"I don't know, maybe our next child will look like Max." I said.

"You're already thinking of having another?" Percy asked with a smile.

"I have always wanted a couple of kids and despite the amount of pain I experienced, I want to have at least one more." I said and he laughed.

"Maybe your next one will be a boy."

"Yeah I think next time we have a baby, we will not find out the gender." he laughed and left the room with Remi. Max came back with Dallas and laid her down in her little hospital bed so I could finally get some sleep while she slept.

* * *

Max's POV

I was so surprised to have a little girl. Obviously I would have loved to have a little boy but I'm so happy to have a beautiful baby girl. Anytime I see Carter holding our little girl, it makes me feel so good inside. Nothing makes me happier than seeing my beautiful and wonderful wife holding our beautiful baby girl. Carter fell asleep within a few minutes and after a while Dallas began to stir. I picked her up and held her in my arms feeling her chest move against mine. At this point it was already one in the morning. Usually if its this late at night, the hospital dims the lights in the hallways and shockingly there were not many emergency patients. Our friends had all returned home to sleep except of course Percy and Annabeth. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I turned my head expecting to see a fellow doctor but the person coming towards me, shocked me most of all. My father, not Josh but my father Ares was walking towards me. He was wearing his usual biker get-up with his motorcycle boots hitting the floor with force. He had on his sunglasses to cover his normal sockets of fire. He sat down next to me.

"Dad why are you here?" I asked him. My whole life, he has never been there for me. He showed up to my wedding but really hasn't always cared. Clarisse has always been his favorite because why would I? A doctor who through most of his life didn't enjoy war or fighting others like my siblings.

"My grandchild was born and I thought I would pay her a visit." he said.

"You came here to see Dallas? Ok well would you like to hold her?" I asked him. He placed out his arms and I gently placed Dallas in his arms. This truly was a priceless moment. It's not everyday you get to see the tough God of war holding a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Max you have never been my favorite child," thanks dad, " but I'm proud of you." he said. My heart stopped.

"Why? I'm everything that goes against what you believe in."

"Yes but last time I told you that I was proud of you, I never explained myself. I know your sister is very tough and can take care of herself but you always helped her with everything. You are the only child I have ever had that doesn't take pleasure in others misery. You kept all your siblings from killing each other which in chaos and hot-tempered people, it's good to have someone to tear that apart. Now here you are with your own child. Watch out for this one." he said and looked down at Dallas and handed her back to me. He got up and started to walk away.

"Dad, um thanks." I said and he stopped in his tracks and then kept walking. I walked back into the room where Carter was in a deep sleep on the bed. I quietly placed my daughter in her little bed then I walked over and sat in the chair and shut my eyes.

* * *

Carter's POV

It's been almost a day since Dallas was born. I sat on the bed holding her in my arms then I heard Max talking to someone outside the room. I waited for a little bit then finally Max came in with my mother and Anthony.

"Hello darling." my mother said walking over to me. "Oh Carter she is so gorgeous." she said then looked down at Dallas.

"Congratulations Carter and Max." Anthony said and also looked down at Dallas. Max stood their smiling.

"Thanks for coming. I would love to offer you a place to stay but we don't have any room..."

"Don't be silly darling. We have a room at the Plaza. We brought a little gift for you." she said then walked over with two little boxes. Max sat down next to me and grabbed Dallas while I opened the presents. In the little box was a silver rattle.

"Mother this is beautiful." I said and she smiled then motioned me to keep opening the gifts. I opened the next box and inside was a little white dress and bonnet that had elegant lace around the edges. "This dress, was it mine?" I asked her.

"It was your first dress. I brought it just in case the baby turned out to be a little girl and the rattle was yours as well. There is one more thing..." she said then handed me one more box. I opened it up and pulled out a porcelain and gold little wind up carousel toy.

"Mother this is so gorgeous, I love it thank you so much." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's an antique that has been passed down in our family for many decades and now it's yours." I smiled and talked to her and Anthony for a while. Then Max's parents walked into the room.

"There's our little granddaughter." Max's mother said and walked over and looked at her.

"Her name is Dallas." Max said.

"Dallas? Did you name her after..."

"Yes we named her after grandpa. He was important to me and so is our little Dallas." Max said then smiled at me.

"She is so beautiful. May I hold her?" I placed Dallas in her arms. She cradled Dallas close to her chest and smiled down at her. Even though, Max's mother hates me . She was really wonderful with Dallas and put aside her hatred towards me to be happy for Max and I.

"I need a picture for the house!" Mrs. La Rue said. She took a few of just Dallas then she took a picture of Max and I holding Dallas. That night Max spent the night with me in the room with Dallas in her little bed.

"We finally have a family of our own." Max said and I smiled.

"It's a new chapter in our book. I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too." he said then gave me a kiss. We fell asleep in the bed wrapped in each other's arms. I can't wait for what lies ahead for us and our little girl.

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Dallas will be very important to this story (maybe even my main character)! Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks everyone :)**


	9. The things I'm most Thankful for

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the baby chapter. There is so much more to come in this story watching the kids grow up! Please let me know if you have ideas! I love reading them! Thanks everyone and I don't own PJO!**

We had to stay at the hospital for a few more days since Dallas was very small when she was born. After receiving extra nutrition, we were able to take her home for the first time. Max and Percy had gone clothes shopping with Sadria and Kat to make sure they didn't buy anything stupid for their new daughters. Since we weren't allowed to leave the hospital, Annabeth and I bonded together with our little girls while we waited for our husbands to return. We sat in Annabeth's room together sitting in the chairs as our daughters slept in our arms. Brady stayed in the room with us and he would walk around and play with Remi's new gifts from everyone.

"Are you ready to go home and take care of not one but two kids?" I asked her.

"It will be a challenge but nothing I can't handle. Brady is well-behaved and hopefully Percy can keep him entertained while I'm with Remi."

"Yeah I have to learn how to take care of this one before we have any more." I said and looked down at Dallas whose eyelids fluttered as she went in and out of sleep.

"You will be fine. The first couple of nights are the worst but then you start to get into a pattern and eventually get used to everything. I'm a little nervous on how Brady will do with Percy and I giving our attention to Remi."

"I guess that's something you will have to work on. I'm sure soon he will understand but like all kids, they want the attention to be on them and only them. I'm sure you have a plan Annabeth, I mean you always do." I said and she laughed.

"Like I say all the time, the children of Athena always have a plan and a back-up to everything they do."

"Of course Annabeth, I don't think that will ever change." I said. We continued to talk while Remi and Dallas slept and Brady continued to run around the room playing with all the new and exciting things. I returned back to my room to pack my bags for when we leave tonight. I had Dallas lay down on her little bed while I collected all the gifts and my things. Max returned carrying a few bags with him.

"Obviously you had success. I want to see the clothes." I said to him. We sat on the bed and he pulled out the clothes from the bags.

"Sadria and Kat helped us out a lot. So I got a little bit of everything." He said. He pulled out multiple onesies and dresses.

"Honey I love these. Nice job picking them out." I said holding up a few dresses.

"Good I'm glad you like them. So should we change Dallas into one of her new outfits?" he asked. I nodded my head. I walked over to Dallas who was looking around the room.

"Ok sweetie time to get you changed into something more exciting." I said and picked her up. I liked one of the dresses Max had picked out, it was a yellow dress with little brown birds on it that had a white undershirt and brown leggings. I dressed her in her new outfit then once we were finished, I put a little brown headband on her that had a bow. She looked so adorable in her new dress then I grabbed a pair of brown booties and put them on her feet.

"Alright lets put this one in her little carrier and we can go home." Max said.

I grabbed her carrier and buckled her in while Max finished packing our things and swinging the bags over his shoulder. We walked out to the car and got ready to go home. We drove home and arrived at our apartment building. We took the elevator upstairs and unlocked the door to our apartment. Duchess ran over and instantly noticed Dallas. She sniffed her face and that made Dallas smile. Max quickly took a picture on his phone and when I looked at it, it was cute. We walked into the nursery and placed all the new clothes in the closet and dropped off the new toys. We sat down on the couch as Duchess walked over to join us. Our family was wonderful and I was glad that Duchess was good around Dallas. That night, I understood what Annabeth was talking about. Every thirty minutes, Dallas would cry and Max and I would go over to the bassinet and pick her up. Even though we have a small space, it is more convenient to have Dallas upstairs with us instead of walking downstairs every thirty minutes. This cycle repeated for the next three nights but on the fourth night, she would cry every two hours. I was grateful to have Max with me because he would help calm me down when I got frustrated. Eventually I'll get used to the no sleep but for now, I'm exhausted.

* * *

It's been about three weeks since Dallas and Remi were born. Actually tomorrow happens to be Thanksgiving. Percy and Annabeth invited everyone over to have dinner at their brownstone. The next day, I decided to bake some pies. Max had the holiday off which was great so he helped with Dallas while I made the pies. As the pies were baking, the smell of fresh-baked goods filled the apartment and made the home perfect. Max had the football game on while I went upstairs and got ready for dinner. I put on a long-sleeved red dress and put my hair up in a bun with some red pointed pumps. I sat at my vanity putting on my red lipstick as Max walked upstairs carrying Dallas in his arms.

"I'm almost ready to go, just let me finish doing my make-up." I said.

"Look at how pretty mommy is Dallas." Max said and I smiled.

"Thank you. And Dallas we need to get your outfit on." I said. Since Halloween got thrown off for the kids, we all decided to dress our kids up in their Halloween costumes. I went out and got Dallas a white dress and then got her a pair of small angel wings and a halo. She looked adorable in her costume as we buckled her up and drove over to Percy and Annabeth's brownstone. We pulled up and saw our friends' cars parked along the side of the road and we got out and went up to the front door. Percy opened up the door and smiled.

"Welcome guys um just put the pies in the kitchen and then meet us in the dining room." He said. I carried the pies into the kitchen where Annabeth was drizzling salad dressing over the lettuce.

"Hey Annabeth, thanks for inviting us." I said and she turned and smiled.

"Carter you're practically family. Of course we would have you over here. Those pies look delicious." Annabeth said.

"Thank you I hope they taste as good as they look." I said and she laughed. She finished making the salad and we walked into the dining room to join our friends. I haven't seen my friends from California since Jade was born. Everyone swooned over Remi and Dallas and all the kids looked adorable in their costumes. Skylar and Aden were dressed as Batman and Robin and seemed to stay with each other throughout the night.

"It looks like Skylar and Aden will be best friends. "I said to Jason, Piper, Leo and Reyna.

"Yeah they are pretty inseparable." Piper said. Charlotte had on her puffy pink princess dress with a little crown clipped into her red curls. Duncan had on his little knight costume and was sitting next to Charlotte playing with blocks. Jade was sitting on Thalia's lap dressed as an adorable lamb while Erik was running around as a cowboy with Brady. Brady was dressed in a Yankee's uniform and had on a baseball cap.

"Oh Brady you're the most adorable Yankee's player." I said.

"Yeah he must get his good looks from his dad." Percy said and both Annabeth and I rolled our eyes.

Annabeth held Remi in her arms. Remi had a little mermaid costume on that matched Ariel's mermaid costume. The two looked adorable when they were next to each other. We sat down at the table and started eating. I looked over at Connor who seemed to have had a little too much to drink. Clearly being the father of twins has taken a toll on him.

"Sadria… I think… I think we should make another baby." He said and Sadria turned bright red.

"Connor lets not discuss this here." She said and tried hard to avoid the topic.

"We could just go upstairs…"

"Connor shut up! This is not the time!" Sadria said and all of us awkwardly turned our heads.

"So everyone from Cali, how are your lives going?" I asked them trying to change the subject.

"Everything has been great so far. Jason and I have nothing to complain about." Piper said and Jason smiled.

"Frank and I just bought a home near camp Jupiter. It's really beautiful." Hazel said.

"That's great! I'm sure its gorgeous." I said.

"Well we don't have anything to complain about either." Reyna said.

"Yeah except Sadria might…" Leo said smiling.

"Just ignore my husband please." She said.

"Why? I'm an amazing person!" Connor said.

"I question everything I got myself into each day." Sadria said.

"Something must make you stay." I said.

"Most of the time he is well-behaved just not when he has had a few beers then he starts talking nonsense." She said.

We ate then Annabeth brought out the pies for us to eat. She gave Brady a small sliver of a piece and placed it in a small bowl in front of him. He used his hands to break apart the pie and shoved huge chunks in his mouth and started laughing.

"Oh that's adorable." I said.

"He loves to laugh while he eats. I have no clue why though." Annabeth said.

After having desert, Max and I helped Percy and Annabeth clean up the dishes. We gathered in their living room to watch the evening football game. The guys all cheered and the rest of us just sat around and talked. Dallas fell asleep in my arms resting her tiny head against my skin. By the end of the night, we said our goodbyes to each other then Max and I walked back to the car and buckled Dallas in and drove home to our apartment. We got Dallas changed into her little nightgown and placed her gently in her crib then went to bed.

"We never said what we were thankful for." I said to Max.

"I'm thankful for a wonderful and loving wife and a beautiful baby girl. A nice job and a shelter above my head and food to eat. And a wonderful group of friends." Max said.

"I'm thankful for the second chance to get my life back on track. Without a supporting group of people I love, I don't know where I would be today."

**That's it! Its not my favorite chapter but let me know what you thought! Thanks guys and for the idea from my friend I'm-too-outrageous-4-u. Please review!**


	10. A Hit and A Miss

**Hey guys! So we just got our first snowfall here in Minnesota. I really hate winter so this does not please me. Hopefully you all are doing well! Always let me know if you have ideas because I just might use them! Thanks guys and I don't own PJO!**

The rest of November went by fast after Thanksgiving. December was an exciting month. On December 21st, Max and I shared our two year anniversary. He tried to make it special by cooking a romantic meal, but it accidentally got burnt, so instead we had a candlelit dinner with pizza. For Christmas, we went to Percy and Annabeth's along with our friends. Our friends are basically our family which made it very special. We opened presents into the afternoon and sat around talking and being close together. Max had taken a ribbon off one of the presents and stuck it on top of Dallas' head which was so adorable and made her laugh. Anytime we took Dallas outside in the cold weather, we would bundle her up which made her look like a marshmallow. In January, two new babies were born. The first was Arabella Grace who was so adorable and looks just like Piper and the second being Valerie Valdez who looks like a mix of Reyna and Leo. Hazel is expected to give birth in May which is very exciting to us all! Two weeks ago was Valentine's Day and also the day our house got finished. All last week, inspections were being done to make sure we had all the necessities like running water, electricity and plumbing etc. Today, we can see the house for the first time. I got Dallas changed into her little dress and tied a bow on her head while we waited for Max to come home from his night shift. I heard the door creak open and I turned my head to see Max walking in and placing his things on the counter.

"There's my two favorite girls." he said then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked him.

"It was fine as usual. Are you excited to see the house?" he asked me.

"Of course I am! I've been waiting to see it for such a long time." I said and he smiled.

"Well, get your shoes on and we can go." he said and I laughed. I got my coat and boots on then bundled Dallas up as we walked out to Max's car. We drove over to our new house which is located on the edge of Central Park. We pulled up to it and both smiled. For one thing, our house doesn't fit the typical New York, or Manhattan style. It is while marble with a garage attached to the side and a small driveway. Also the outside is shaded by multiple trees on the sides and has many windows with a large balcony that stretches across majority of the house. We don't really have much of a porch, actually no porch at all. We have a pathway leading from the street to about three small steps that lead to our door. Max grabbed the keys as I unbuckled Dallas from her car seat. We walked up the pathway and unlocked the door to our new home. The minute we walked inside, my breath was taken away. Our floors were made from the same white marble with exceptions to some areas with carpet or wood floors.

When you first walk in, the first thing you would see is our chandelier which hangs above our entryway. Then on the right is a small room that opens back into the back area and another small room on the opposite side. As you walk just a few more feet, there is a stairway that leads upstairs. We decided to check the back are first. In the back area that the small archway leads us to, is our kitchen and family room. Our kitchen overlooks the view of Central Park area and the trees surrounding our house. We have another room on the left which you can enter through under another archway. Then on the right area which is open to the kitchen is our living room. This area is wood then has a carpeted area for the living room. There is a place for our table to go that then has doors leading out to a balcony in the back that stretches the full length of our house, minus the garage area. Our balconies are made of thick white small columns that look like those of my palace in Greece. This balcony stretches out farther than the one above us. Overall we have three large balconies. We returned back inside and looked at the family room. It was nice and carpeted and could fit a lot of furniture in it. Branching off from the family room is an enclosed dining room. It has a French door dividing it from the rest. We decided to go downstairs to look at the basement. We went down the stairs to an open area with windows looking outside. We had a bar in one corner with granite top counters and then in the back were a few rooms. We would make those extra bedrooms or storage areas. Max carried Dallas in his arms as we went to the top floor. We put in five bedrooms with the addition of the two in the basement. We have just one long hallway that has multiple doors leading into all the rooms. On the left side is small room that we would probably make the guest bedroom. Then next to it was a rather large room. The room had double doors that lead into a long room with openings to the balcony just like the guest room. It also had its very own bathroom.

"We could make this Dallas' room." I said to Max.

"Yeah we could. Being the first child, she will have first dibs on the largest room." he said. We looked and saw that there were a set of French doors on the far left side of the bedroom. We walked over and saw a small staircase built into the side that twisted and lead to another room above. We walked in and saw an equally sized room to the one below with a few closets in the back.

"This loft could be a room for her sleepovers or for something else she wants to use it for maybe even for a study area." I said.

"Yeah it would be a great place to hold all of her toys so maybe a playroom and then progress into something else later." Max said.

"Dallas you will be so lucky to have this huge room." I said.

"This bedroom with the two rooms inside is about the size of four of my rooms." Max said.

"I told Annabeth to make large bedrooms. I always had large bedrooms and especially if we have a girl, then she can put all of her clothes in her multiple closets." I said and Max smiled and rolled his eyes. We walked across the hall into the bedroom closest to the stairs on the right. It was a little over half the size of Dallas' room and had French doors that opened up to the balcony in the front. In the future, this room would probably be another one for our children. In between the rooms there was a bathroom for the three bedrooms to share minus Dallas' room. We walked into the room next to it and it was the same size and had the same doors opening to the balcony. At the very end of the hall was the master bedroom. It had white double doors that opened to the hallway and faced the stairs. On the left side of the room, we had doors that went to the balcony and had a large area for our furniture. We had a bathroom on one side of the right and then on the other there was a large walk-in closet which I adored.

"Max this house is everything I've ever dreamed if and more!" I said and kissed him.

"It really is perfect. I love this house so much. We could begin moving in our furniture next week." he said.

"Next week will be awesome. If we can get our beds over here then we could stay here next week. Then we could bring everything else over from the apartment to here."

"Perfect." he said as he embraced me in a hug with Dallas sandwiched in between us. Over the course of the next week, we packed everything in boxes to bring over to our new home. Max had taken trips back and forth between our homes dropping off things at the house. He returned for our finally move with the last couple of boxes. He had taken all but one out to the car. It was weird-looking at this apartment being bare. When I moved into it, Max had already been living here and had the place covered with things. He came up the stairs and smiled.

"Well that's everything but one box." he said. I looked at the box and it had been marked 'pictures'. Inside contained most of the pictures of Max and I together including our wedding photo and the first picture of Max, Dallas and I as a family.

"It seems like just yesterday I moved into this apartment with you." I said.

"A lot has changed since then. Now we can start a new chapter in the book at our new home." he said and gave me a kiss. He grabbed the box and I grabbed Dallas in my arms while Duchess was on a leash that was looped around my wrist. I shut the door to one chapter of my life as we proceeded to a new chapter.

* * *

Its been about two and a half months since we moved into our home making it May. We bought all new furniture for our living room and then filled each of the rooms with new furniture. Max painted our master bedroom a light blue. Then instead of going with a Tiffany Blue for Dallas, we painted her room lavender and it looks so calming and actually seems to calm her down. Duchess seems to love her new home. I take her on a walk each day around the area and the park which she enjoys very much. I decided to get Dallas' ears pierced. Ok does this sound like I'm a bad mother? I don't think so. I got my ears pierced when I was younger than her. She is a little over six months and that is perfectly acceptable. I took her to the place where they pierced her ears with little diamonds. She barely even cried. She let out a little scream when they pierced the ears then she went back to normal. She looked so adorable and I she seemed to laugh. We returned home to where Max was sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Hey honey we're back." I said. He got out of his chair and walked over smiling then his smile faded.

"What did you do to our daughter?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about her earrings?" I asked him.

"Yes that would be it. Why did you decide to have our daughter get needles punctured through her delicate ears?"

"Max it isn't a big deal. I got my ears pierced when I was four months old. She barely even cried and its fine, besides, you agreed to it."

"Agreed to it? When?"

"Last weekend when I asked you. Remember I said I thought Dallas would look so cute with little earrings and you said yes she would."

"I don't remember that." he said.

"Well it happened. Trust me Max, she will be fine." I said then gave him a kiss. That afternoon we were going to watch Brady and Remi while Percy was playing in a baseball game. They came over and stayed a little bit to talk.

"Thanks for watching the kids!" Annabeth said as she handed me Remi and followed Percy out the door. We sat in the living room while Brady played with his trucks and the girls sat playing with their stuffed animals.

"I think Brady and I should have some male bonding time." Max said and I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Ok and what exactly are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Play in the front yard." he said.

"Have fun. I'll stay in here with the girls." I said. I continued to watch the girls and then they both fell asleep so I carried them upstairs and placed them in Dallas' crib while I went outside to check on Max and Brady. Max had set up a toddler t-ball set in the front yard while Brady was holding the plastic bat in his hands.

"Max what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm teaching Brady to play baseball." he said.

"Max, he isn't even two yet. He has no coordination."

"Well, he has a lot to live up to with his dad being a Yankee's player. Might as well teach him young." he said.

"I don't think this will go well." I said to him then sat on the front steps with the baby monitor next to me. Brady swung the bat and then fell on his butt laughing. Max grabbed the bat.

"Ok Brady, we're going to hit the ball across the yard to prove that aunite Carter is wrong." Max said and I rolled my eyes. Max took the bat showing Brady how to swing and then as he swung, he managed to smack Brady in the head with the plastic bat. Brady instantly started whaling and I noticed he was bleeding from the head.

"Max! What the hell were you thinking! He is just a baby and you hit him in the head with a bat!" I screamed at him while clutching Brady in my arms.

"Carter, I didn't mean to smack him. I thought it would be cool to act like I have a son for a few hours. He's going to need some stitches. Ok grab the girls and we'll drive over to the hospital. I handed screaming Brady to Max as I ran upstairs to get the girls. I grabbed them and met Max downstairs then buckled all the kids into their car seats. We drove over to the hospital with Brady crying which made Remi and Dallas cry. We ran into the E.R. of the children's hospital as a doctor then grabbed Brady and took him to a room. I held the girls in my arms as Max and I rushed down the hallway to be with Brady. The doctor asked us questions on what happened to Brady and then just gave Max a disappointed look when Max told him the story.

"You don't play t-ball with a two-year old." the doctor said.

"I know that now." Max said as the doctor stitched up the wound which was located vertically halfway up the eyebrow. We took Brady back home with us as he calmed down.

"Max, does piercing Dallas' ears look worse than you injuring our best friends' child?" I asked him.

"No Carter it doesn't look worse. I'm sorry I made a mistake but Brady is ok and I'll explain everything to Percy and Annabeth. The kids fell asleep in the living room and then the doorbell rang. Max walked over to answer it then Percy and Annabeth followed him into the living room.

"There's my babies." Annabeth said walking over and picking up Remi as Percy walked over and picked up Brady.

"Why does Brady have stitches?" Percy asked us and Annabeth froze. Max explained everything to them in which they were forgiving but still worried about Brady.

"I promise that we are wonderful with kids." I said.

"I know you are but your husband might need to work on it." Annabeth said and I laughed. They left and I grabbed Dallas and put her in her crib. Then Max and I went into our bedroom to go to bed. We got into bed and Max wrapped his arms around me.

"If we decide to have more kids, please promise me that you will not teach them any sports that could injure them before the age of three?" I asked Max. He laughed at my comment then turned to me.

"I promise that will never happen again." he said.

"I know this will be farther out but have you given much thought as to having more kids?"

"Carter, I would love to have more kids down the road. At least one if not two more."

"Great. I'm glad we both agree. Maybe we can fill a few more bedrooms in the next few years."

**Alright everyone, that was my chapter! I** **hope you liked it and please review! Thanks to my bff I'm-too-outrageous-4u for the idea!**


	11. The Best Mother's Day

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I hopefully painted a picture in your heads of what the La Rue home looks like but if not then so be it. Thanks everyone for reading this story and I don't own PJO!**

Time flies away with the wind nowadays. The rest of the summer went by in a flash. Everyone went to the Hamptons for the summer, of course Max had to work downtown Manhattan while coming back for the weekends. It was adorable watching the kids play in the sand. Ariel is already three and she would run along the beach and collect seashells. She also liked to pretend to be a mermaid just like Princess Ariel. Kat and Sadria laughed at the idea of Ariel being a little mermaid considering they were actual mermaids until the age of 15. It was nice to have homes on the same stretch of land since we had a huge section of beach for the kids to play on. Our friends from California came to stay with us for about a week. Hazel and Frank brought their newest addition to their family, little baby Emerald but everyone calls her Emmy for short. I also got to see baby Arabella and Valerie in person. We all were together for Percy and my birthday which was a lot of fun celebrating. We ended the summer with a bonfire before returning back to the busy city life.

The leaves went from bright green to mixed colors of red, orange and yellow. Our house looked so beautiful with the multi-colored leaves surrounding us. On Halloween or Remi and Dallas' birthday, we had a cute Halloween party. Annabeth and I agreed to have a party for the girls every year. It was crazy to think that my little baby was already one. She changed so much over the course of one year with her ebony curls growing longer and sticking out against her milky skin. My mother and Anthony got married in Athens in January. All of my friends were invited to the wedding and Dallas was the flower girl. They had a very beautiful ceremony in the same area where Max and I got married. I was so happy to welcome Anthony into the family officially because he is a such a sweet man and really loves my mother. I didn't think I would see my mother happy after the death of Armand but she always has a smile on her face. The cold winter turned into a beautiful spring. We planted flowers outside our home lining our pathway from the street up to the house with brightly colored flowers. Tomorrow would be a special day, tomorrow is mother's day. Last year for my first mothers day, Max, Dallas and I went to brunch at the plaza and spent the day together taking a walk and playing in the park. I'm excited to see what Max has planned for this year.

* * *

Max's POV

I woke up this morning earlier than normal to make breakfast for Carter. I heard Dallas crying down the hall so before she woke up Carter, I went into her room and picked her up.

"Dallas why don't we make mommy breakfast?" I asked her while balancing her in my arms. We walked downstairs into the kitchen where I placed Dallas in her high chair. I got the ingredients out from the cupboards and fridge then placed them on the counter. Dallas was smiling as I mixed the ingredients in the bowl. I poured the batter onto the frying pan and watched the batter slowly become pancakes. I scooped them onto a plate then grabbed some powdered sugar and lightly sprinkled the pancakes. Then I placed the pancakes, syrup and a cup of tea on a tray then looked at Dallas.

"Do you want to go take this to mommy?" I asked her then I glanced outside to see the flowers. I grabbed a small vase and put a single red rose inside with a little bit of water. I picked up Dallas and the tray then walked upstairs to our bedroom. I quietly opened the door to see Carter asleep in bed. Her black curls surround her face as she continued to quietly sleep. I placed Dallas on the bed who then crawled over to Carter and put her hand on Carter's stomach. Carter started to stir and Dallas laughed which woke up Carter.

"Hey sweetie." she said then hugged Dallas and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at me with those beautiful electric blue eyes and smiled. I walked over and handed her the tray.

"Dallas and I made you breakfast, Happy Mother's Day!" I said then she gave me a kiss.

"That was very thoughtful, thank you. This looks delicious but I'm not really hungry right now." she said.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked her as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I could be better. I slept on my neck in a weird way so I have a headache which I think is affecting my appetite. Thank you so much for making this for me."

"Anytime beautiful. Well then Dallas and I will be downstairs and let you rest."

"Thank you Max and thank you Dallas." she said and tickled Dallas on the stomach making her laugh. We walked back downstairs and sat in the living room. Dallas played on the ground with her toys as I read the newspaper. I decided to give Dallas some pancakes so I sat her in her high chair then cut up some of the pancakes and placed them in front of her. She grabbed the pieces with her tiny hands then shoved them into her mouth. I decided to have some too and I ate at the counter with Dallas next to me. I just hope Carter will feel better.

* * *

Carter's POV

I felt terrible for not wanting to eat the breakfast Max made for me. He is always trying to be sweet and romantic which I love so much about him. I rolled around trying to get comfortable but it seemed impossible. My stomach rumbled and hurt with each movement. I barely made it to the bathroom before my dinner from last night came up my throat. I don't know what could have made me sick. Dallas had a cold last week but a cold wouldn't cause me to puke. I decided to take a pregnancy test just to be sure. I paced around my bathroom waiting for the results. I looked over at the test and saw a positive sign. A smile came to my face and made me feel overjoyed. Max and I have talked about having more children and now that I am, I'm so excited! I walked downstairs with a smile on my face. Max was sitting at the counter eating while Dallas sat in her high chair. Max turned around to look at me and smiled.

"Hey beautiful, do you feel any better?" he asked me.

"Yes I do. I'm ready to start the day." I said. I wasn't ready to tell him but I would tell him later on that day. I joined Max and Dallas and ate some breakfast.

"Great. I was thinking we could take a walk with a picnic lunch and then do whatever you would like to do." he said.

"A walk sounds wonderful. I could really use the fresh air." I said.

I got changed into sundress and some sandals then met Max and Dallas downstairs. We placed Dallas in her stroller then put a leash on Duchess and walked outside. It was so beautiful today with the sun shining and the sky was bright blue. We walked until we got to a place to sit in Central Park. Max placed a blanket on the ground and pulled out the items from the basket while I unbuckled Dallas from her stroller. We sat in the sunshine having lunch as a family which was always nice. Dallas enjoyed playing in the grass and laughed for majority of the time. We returned back home and sat in the living room to relax. Max decided to give me my present so I placed Dallas on my lap while he handed me a small box. I unwrapped the paper to reveal a small Tiffany box with a white ribbon. I opened it up and saw a charm bracelet with two charms on it. I picked it up and saw one had a "D" and the other said "Mom" in cursive. The D charm opened up and I saw a picture of Dallas smiling with a bow in her hair.

"Max this is beautiful! Thank you. And thank you Dallas for making me a mom." I said and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I'm glad you like it. Did you enjoy your mother's day so far?" he asked me.

"Yes it has been so wonderful. Thank you." I decided now would be the time to tell him the wonderful news. "Next year will be even better since I'll have two babies instead of just one." he looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean? Wait are you telling me that you're..." he got a huge smile on his face.

"That I'm what?" I asked him returning the smile.

"That you're pregnant?" he asked me and nodded my head. He didn't say anything, instead he kissed me and smiled.

"I'm so happy. This has been the best mother's day any mother could ask for. Dallas you get to be an older sister!" I said and gave her a kiss. The bracelet was a thoughtful gift but finding out I'm having another baby, that's the greatest gift of all.

**That's the chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed it! It's shorter but still sweet! Thanks guys and please review!**


	12. A Valentine's Day Treat

**Hi guys! So are you all prepared for the next baby to be born? Hopefully you are! Thanks everyone and I don't own PJO!**

The past four months have gone by quickly. Already, I have noticed I've gained some weight from the baby but I get more and more excited each month that I get closer to giving birth. Dallas has remained well-behaved and I hope that quality sticks with her. As she gets older, I'm not sure how she will react to having a little sibling. I sat in the living room with a cup of tea. Dallas was asleep upstairs since it is 9pm. I've been waiting for Max to come home from the hospital. I heard the garage go up and then moments later, the door to the garage open. Max walked inside in his scrubs and his hair tossed around.

"Hey honey." I said and he looked over and his hair was disheveled.

"Hello beautiful." he said then gave me a kiss.

"Are you ok? You don't look very good..."

"I'm fine just exhausted. We had to do an emergency heart surgery which went on for a while. I'm sure you're exhausted too, being pregnant and all."

"Actually I'm not as tired as I thought I would be. This baby is much more calm than Dallas was."

"That's good. I think I'm going to go to bed. Are you coming up soon?" he asked.

"Yeah I was just finishing my tea then heading to bed." I said. I walked over to the sink and rinsed my mug then walked upstairs with Max. We quietly walked into Dallas' room to check on her. Duchess was asleep next to her crib in a guard dog type of way. Dallas was fast asleep in her crib her tiny chest inhaling and exhaling with her arms spread out to the sides. Max leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forhead which didn't faze her much. We walked into our bedroom and got changed then crawled into bed. Max closed his eyes and I swear within five minutes, he was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning to Dallas crying. Max and I got up and walked into her room to see her face stained with tears and her eyes brighter than usual. Max picked her up from her crib and then we walked downstairs to the living room. Dallas was playing with her toys and then walked over to Max.

"Dada play." she said handing him a toy.

"Ok Dal I'll play with you." he said then got down on the floor with her.

"It's so adorable when she talks." I said and he smiled.

"When she says the right things." he said and I laughed.

"Is this about her first word?" I asked him.

"Considering her first word was bitch, I think I have a reason to say that." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"She learned it from your mother."

"I think she learned it from _her_ mother."

"Whatever either way your mother was involved."

"Yeah you calling my mother a bitch and Dallas repeating it. I think we get the award for the best parents."

"Hey Brady said shit as his first word so we aren't that bad. Besides, she hasn't said it since." I said and he smiled.

"Excuses, excuses." We ate lunch and sat around the house relaxing.

"What color should we paint the baby's room?" I asked Max looking the paint sample sheets.

"I don't know. I feel like this child is a boy..."

"You think it's a boy?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah I feel very strongly that this child is a little boy."

"I don't know what it is. I think the color yellow would be pretty and universal." I said.

"Hmm I don't know. Why don't we think about it. I mean we have five months till the baby comes."

"That's true." I said. My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

"Hey Carter, its Percy. Um I'm at the hospital with Annabeth and she uh passed out last night and we don't know whats going on. Do you mind coming down here to calm the kids?" he asked me.

"Yeah no problem. We'll be done there in a few." I said then hung up the phone.

"Whats going on?" Max asked me.

"Annabeth, she passed out last night for no apparent reason." I said.

"I'll grab the keys."

* * *

We drove over to the hospital and walked into the E.R. hall. Percy was standing with Brady at his leg and Remi standing next to him.

"Is mommy ok?" Brady asked.

"Yeah Brady she's fine." Percy said. He looked up and noticed us walking over.

"Hey Percy, is everything ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah everything is fine. We're just waiting for the test results." Percy said. We walked into the room where Annabeth was lying on a bed.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better now. It was so strange I just felt super light-headed and then I blacked out. Luckily, Percy was there to help me or I don't know what would have happened." she said. Her blonde curls were fallen on her slightly lighter skin-tone. Max walked over to the kids.

"Hey guys why don't you come over here and I'll show you a cool game."he said and Brady nodded while Remi hid behind Percy's leg. Dallas walked over to her and she smiled. Max pulled out his phone and pulled up the coloring app. The kids looked at it then started touching the screen. A doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Hello Annabeth. We have your test results." the doctor said.

"Is she ok?" Percy asked nervously.

"Well the reason you passed out was due to your pregnancy." the doctor said.

"Excuse me, my what?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes Annabeth you are pregnant. You have been for a little over a week now. Congratulations." the doctor said. Annabeth and Percy had wide smiles across their faces.

"Oh but doctor, is there anything I can do to prevent it from happening again?" she asked.

"Plenty of fluids and don't overwork your body." The doctor left and Annabeth and Percy continued to smile. Our friends showed up to the hospital to check on Annabeth.

"So you're pregnant again?" Thalia asked her.

"Yeah I am." Annabeth said beaming.

"What are you two a Jewish-Italian family living Brooklyn?" Thalia said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with having more children." Annabeth said.

"Wait a second, a week ago? Wasn't that the World Series?" I asked them and they both blushed.

"Well we all know what we will say to this kid. Your dad won the World Series so your mom decided to help him celebrate." Thalia said.

"Thalia could you stop!" Annabeth said with an embarrassed look across her face.

"If you're pregnant, than our kids will be in the same grade together." I said. We already have Remi, Dallas and Jade in a grade together, now we will have our kids in another grade together.

"Yeah I guess our kids will be best friends." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Are you two ready to have three kids?" I asked Percy and Annabeth.

"I think we are doing a great job with the two we already have so one more won't be bad." Percy said.

"This will be the last though. I don't think I can handle more than three." Annabeth said.

"I don't know anyone else who would be able to handle a bunch of kids more than you two."

* * *

The months passed with Dallas turning two. She has grown so much from the day she was born to now. Her black curls go slightly bellow her ears. My stomach seems to grow more and more each week. The baby is due in two weeks from tomorrow which means I'm huge. Tomorrow is a special day though, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Max was going to work tonight into early tomorrow morning that way he could spend time with me and Dallas. Max came home to have dinner with us and relax before his extra shift. He walked through the door and Dallas ran to him then he picked her up and swung her around which caused her to giggle.

"Hello beautiful." he said walking over and giving me a kiss.

"Hello. Do you mind having pasta and salad for dinner?" I asked him.

"Not at all. Two foods I really love." he said. He helped me up and we dished up our food onto our plates and sat at our dinner table together. Dallas enjoyed playing with her noodles and making a mess of the pasta with the olive oil. We finished dinner and Max was kind enough to do the dishes.

"Honey I think I'm going to sleep for two hours before my next shift. Will that change anything?" he asked me.

"Nope that's fine. I usually put Dallas in bed after I give her a bath then I go to bed myself." I told him.

"Great you're the best." he said and gave me a kiss. I grabbed Dallas' hand and we walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Inside she has her own bathroom so I made her a bath and kept a close eye on her to make sure she was ok. Waves of pain shot through my body as I helped bathe Dallas. It got to the point where I could barely move. I hated to wake Max since he has a short time to rest up, but I couldn't handle the pain. I screamed his name until he came rushing into the bathroom with a worried look on his face.

"Carter, honey, whats wrong?" he asked me.

"Max I can't move my body I'm in so much pain." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Honey don't worry, I'll help you in a minute and take you to the hospital but until then, I need to get Dallas out of the tub." he said then pulled Dallas out and wrapped her in a warm towel.

He grabbed my hand and supported my back as I stood up from the marble floor. We walked into the main part of Dallas' room and Max put some clothes on her and grabbed my bag then we headed to the garage. He buckled Dallas in while I sat in the passenger seat wincing at the pain. He drove to the hospital quickly while he then got a room for me in the E.R. I lay in the bed with my head against the backboard trying to ease the pain. He talked to the other doctors and they all came to the conclusion that I was going into labor which was later proven when my water broke. Max, once again, will be delivering our baby. He called our friends who arrived all within an hour time-frame. Annabeth had her five-month belly showing through her thin shirt. The pain increased until Max said those four words:

"The baby is coming." he said. Like last time, the epidural didn't work so I'm giving birth naturally. I can't wait for this pain to go away. Finally Max said the baby was almost out and finally the baby was born and I took a deep breath but still was in much pain.

"Um honey, I'm going to need you to keep pushing because um there's another baby." he said and my eyes got wide, twins. When I had my ultrasound done, we didn't find out the gender but we were told we were having a baby not two babies. I repeated the same process with the excruciating pain but finally it was over with. I waited for a few minutes while Max and the nurses washed and performed tests on the babies. Then Max turned around carrying two little pink bundles of joy in his arms. Max and I are parents to not one but three girls now. I smiled with tears running down my cheeks. He placed both of them in my arms both so beautiful.

"I'm so proud of you. We had yet another unexpected birth but wonderful in the end." he said and gave me a kiss.

"I guess you aren't a father to a little boy." I said.

"I know but that's ok. I have three beautiful little girls and I have friends with sons. I can live my hopes and dreams for my son through theirs."

"I love you Max."

"I love you too Carter. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day." he said and gave me another kiss.

"All of our girls born on holidays. That makes it easy I suppose."

"Definitely." he responded. I looked down at our brand new girls. The baby in my left arm, the older of the two, had black curly hair too with Max's light blue eyes. Her skin was pale like mine and Dallas'. Our other little girl was much different then our two daughters. Both, Max and I have dark hair mine being a solid black his being a very dark brown almost black. Our other little girl had not dark hair but bright orange-red curly hair. Her eyes were like Max's too with the light blue. The girls were obviously fraternal twins but it made me wonder how our one daughter had orange hair. My family is Greek, Egyptian and Italian so none of those have a common red hair gene. As far as I know, no one in my bloodline has had red hair.

"Max, does anyone in your family have red hair or had red hair?" I asked him.

"Well my mother has some natural red-brown hair. My grandmother had red hair and I think it runs through my mother's bloodline. I suppose that gene transferred to this one." he said smiling and looking at our red-head daughter.

"Honey should we name them with our top two girl's names?" I asked him. Prior to the birth of our daughters, we had discussed names. We decided on one that was uncommon and the other which was more old-fashioned but very beautiful.

"I think we should go with those names but which name for which daughter?" he asked.

"I think the old-fashioned name with our red-head and the uncommon one with the dark-haired daughter."

"That sounds lovely." he said. We discussed the names for a little while longer adding in the middle names too. Both girls have gorgeous names to fit their physique. Max went out to get Dallas and our friends to visit. Dallas got onto the bed with me and the girls. She looked carefully at the two babies and lightly touched each on the cheek. She seemed happy which was a good thing, at least for now. Our friends walked in with shocked expressions.

"Since when were you two having twins?" Thalia asked.

"We didn't know we were having twins but here they are." I said smiling.

"What are my newest niece's names?" Clarisse asked.

"This little one with the black curls is Blair Layla La Rue. Layla means dark beauty and night which we thought was fitting considering her hair."

"And this little girl is Diana Adara La Rue. Adara also meaning beauty." Max said.

"That's adorable!" Annabeth said. Our friends took turns holding our daughters while I relaxed on the bed. We are so lucky to have three beautiful baby girls.

* * *

Blair, Diana and I had to stay in the hospital for a week since they were so small when they were born. We finally get to take them home today. We got them dressed in matching dresses and then drove home. Life was hectic in our household, especially the first week. The babies would cry left and right but Max and I could handle it. Dallas seemed like she was lacking attention from us so she would do things to have us pay more attention to her. I'll get used to this new routine but until then, I'll have some madness in my life.

**That's the chapter guys! So hopefully you like the names and besides the percabeth baby, all the new generation of characters have been introduced. Shout out to Elmlea for figuring out the twins idea. Also to my bff I'm-too-outrageous-4u for the percabeth baby idea and Thalia sassiness! Thanks everyone and PLEASE REVIEW :) **


	13. Double the Trouble

**Hey guys! So hopefully you liked the twin's birth chapter! The three La Rue daughters will end up being my main characters for this story. Anyways, always let me know if you have ideas, questions, etc. with the reviews or by PM me! Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy the chapter! I don't own PJO!**

It's been a month since the twins were born. Life continues to be crazy trying to keep our household in order. Next week my mother and Anthony are coming to see the twins for the first time. I'm excited for them to see the girls. I'm also happy that my mother is coming to help me with the girls. I was holding Blair in my arms while Diana was asleep in bassinet I had in the living room. Dallas was playing with her dolls and other toys on the ground while I waited for Max. He came home and Dallas, as usual, ran to him. The sound of the door woke up both Blair and Diana causing them to cry. I was bouncing Blair in my arms trying to calm her. Max walked over to the bassinet and picked up Diana.

"Diana don't cry. I'm sorry I woke you up." he said then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry I woke them up too." he said to me.

"It's ok, it happens." I said then gave him a kiss.

"Was everything still crazy today?" he asked sitting on the couch next to me while we bounced the twins in our arms.

"I don't know one day that has been calm. The girls are only a month so I don't blame them for crying." I said.

"At least my mother will be here next week to help you." he said and I looked at him confused.

"Your mother? My mother is coming next week, not yours."

"No my mother and Josh are coming next week." he said.

"You mean my parents and your parents will be under the same roof for a week?"

"I guess so. Guess we didn't plan that correctly. It's ok we'll make it work." he said.

"Great let World War III begin."

* * *

A week later...

Max and I waited at the airport for our parents to come in. My parents were flying on their jet but they were flying into the same airport as Max's parents. My parents came first with wide smiles across their faces. My mother had on black dress pants, with a nice blouse and a black blazer. Anthony had on a dress shirt, with a casual blazer, and dress shoes.

"Oh look at these beautiful girls." my mother said and kissed them each on the top of their heads.

"Thank you." Max and I said.

"And my other beautiful granddaughter." she said and gave Dallas a kiss on the cheek. "Look how much you have grown."

"I know she grows more and more each day." I said.

"They are gorgeous." Anthony said and Max and I smiled. We then saw Max's parents coming through the gate. Josh had his usual baseball cap on with his plaid shirt and jeans with holes in the pants. Mary Lou had on a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey!" Max and I said.

"Oh look at these girls." Mary Lou said looking at Blair and Diana.

"So beautiful." Josh said. They said hello to my parents and we got into our cars. I took my parents and the twins while Max took Dallas and his parents. We pulled up to our house and then all got out of the car. We walked inside and sat in the living room.

"This place is so beautiful." my mother said.

"Thank you. We've added things since you were here last." I said.

"How has Arizona been?" I asked Josh and Mary Lou.

"Nothing has changed since you last visited. We've had a lot of business coming through to our Rib Shack." Josh said.

"Really? That's great to hear. Mostly truckers I guess." Max said.

"Yes they love our southern style food. Do you eat much southern food here?" Mary Lou asked.

"Not really. We don't eat much meat here unless I make it. But we do enjoy having the southern food when you make it. Clarisse also makes a lot of southern food." Max said.

"Why don't I make a traditional southern meal this weekend?" Mary Lou asked.

"That would be great. I know Max has made a sacrifice marrying a vegetarian. You can take the meat away from him but you can't take away his southerness." I said and Max laughed.

"I would really love to have your cooking. We can invite Clarisse, Chris and Erik over too." Max said.

"Great, I'll make it tomorrow night." she said.

"Anthony and Callista how has Greece been?" Max asked.

"Beautiful as always. The water is more blue than usual. We miss having you come visit." my mother said.

"We would love to visit more when the girls get older. They're still too young to travel that far." I said.

"Mary Lou, Josh you are welcome to visit whenever." Anthony said.

"Thank you that's very generous." Josh said. I have no worries about Josh and Anthony but I am very worried about my mother and Mary Lou.

"Darling, why don't we have a traditional Greek and Italian dinner?" my mother suggested.

"I would love to make that." I said.

"Then its settled, one southern dinner night, and one Greek night." Max said.

* * *

The next morning we met in the living room and ate breakfast together. My mother held Blair on her arms and Mary Lou held Diana in her arms. They looked so content in each of their grandmother's arms. We decided to do Southern night first, so tonight Mary Lou was making dinner tonight. The rest of the day went well with no fights. I think this is because Anthony and Josh were there to control their wives. Clarisse, Chris, and Erik came over to have dinner with us. Mary Lou and Clarisse made dinner for us. We sat down for dinner in the dinning room while they brought the plates of food in. There was a huge plate of ribs and fried chicken, a bowl of mashed potatoes, cheddar biscuits, corn on the cob, fried green tomatoes, hush puppies, a bowl of salad, and corn bread. Just looking at the food almost gave me a heart attack. We passed out the plates and let everyone take what they wanted. Max sat next to me at the table and just laughed knowing what was going through my head. My parents, being kind, took one of everything. When it came to me, I had some mashed potatoes, a biscuit, some corn and salad. Max, of course, dished heapings of everything onto his plate. I know he misses having delicious southern style food. I put some of everything onto Dallas' plate. I cut up everything for her into bite sized pieces. She loved the mashed potatoes and the corn. She took a bite of the chicken and spit it out.

"Honey do you not like the chicken?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Why don't you try some ribs." Max said and put a piece of rib on her fork and put it in her mouth. She spit that out too.

"I guess she doesn't like meat." I said.

"Maybe it's because her mother never ate any." Mary Lou said and Max shot her a look.

"Or she doesn't like it in general." Max said.

"This is so delicious. I've never had anything like this." Anthony said with a wide smile.

"Anthony, are you enjoying the southern food?" Max asked him.

"Yes, darling we need to have some of this at the palace." Anthony said to Callista. I could tell my mother wasn't too fond of the food.

"Hm-hm." she said.

"Nice job mom and Clarisse." Max said. Erik was loving his southern food too.

"Why don't we have dessert?" Mary Lou said. She left to go to the kitchen and came back with a peach cobbler and pecan pie. My stomach hurt looking at the plates of food. Max smiled at the dessert.

"This is amazing!" Max said and took a huge piece of pie and a square of peach cobbler. I think I've had enough southern life for one day.

* * *

The next evening, I made a greek and Italian meal which everyone seemed to love. The day after, Anthony had to leave to attend a string of meetings in Rome. I was sad to see him leave but I hopefully will see him soon. Josh also left to go back to Arizona to run the rib shack. I'm left with polar opposite mothers. Max went to work on Monday and the three of us were left with the girls. They agreed to work together to dress the girls while I cleaned up downstairs. I could hear yelling and arguing coming from upstairs. I walked upstairs to see what they were arguing about. Dallas was wearing a puffy dress that I bought for her as her easter dress.

"Um why is Dallas wearing her Easter dress?" I asked them.

"That's her Easter dress? I thought it was her everyday dress." my mother said and I rolled my eyes. This is why a Queen shouldn't dress her granddaughter.

"No this is a special occasion dress. Why don't I go get her dressed." I said then I looked at what she was holding in her hands, the twins Easter dresses.

"I think the girls should wear this." Mary Lou said holding up two little onesies.

"For once I agree with Mary Lou. They are normal New York children not princesses like I was." I said and my mother swore in Greek then placed the dresses back into the closet. I walked into Dallas' room and put a long-sleeved white chiffon shirt on her with pink, blue and green polka dots on it with a pink ribbon on one side of the collar. I put on her pink leggings and a pink flower headband. I walked back into the room where they had dressed the twins. Blair was in a short-sleeved, light blue onesie with a ruffle skirt attached and Diana was in the pink version of the onesie. They each had a flower headband on and looked adorable.

"I think they look adorable. Thanks mom and Mary Lou." I said and they both rolled their eyes. The rest of the day went by fast, thank the gods, with little to no problems. The rest of the week had minor problems with the way each of them raise their children but they finally left to go back to their homes. I can go back to raising my children without the two critics judging me.

* * *

Two months later...

The twins have grown so much over the past two months. Max was at the hospital while I was watching the girls. The twins were each in a swing relaxing while Dallas was playing on the floor. The phone rang and I walked over to get it. I picked it up and heard Max's voice.

"Hey Carter. I thought I should let you know that Annabeth is in labor." he said.

"Wow ok I'll be over there soon." I said. I hung up the phone and walked over to the girls. I put the twins in their carriers that double as their car seats. Dallas grabbed her doll and we walked out to my car. I buckled all the girls in their car seats and drove over to the hospital. Spencer and Kat were sitting in the hallway waiting area with Ariel playing on Spencer's iPad. Sadria and Connor were there too with their kids. Charlotte was playing with her dolls while Duncan, like Ariel was on the iPad. Remi sat next to Charlotte and Brady was watching the video with Duncan.

"Hey guys. Are Percy and Annabeth in the room?" I asked them.

"Yeah they are two rooms down the hall." Sadria said. I let Dallas join Remi and Charlotte while I carried the twins down with me to the room.

"Hi Annabeth, how are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. Exhausted but fine. I've done this twice before so this is no problem." she said.

"Yeah you're an expert at this stuff." I said and she laughed.

"Are the kids ok out there?" Percy asked.

"Yeah Brady and Duncan are watching a movie and Remi is playing with Charlotte and Dallas." I said.

"That's good that they are entertained. "Percy said. I talked to them for a little bit then joined my friends in the hall. The twins fell asleep in their carriers as the time passed. Max was delivering Annabeth and Percy's baby so he was in the room with them. The rest of our friends came to the hospital. I could tell from the noise that Annabeth was delivering the baby.

"Just watch them have like triplets or quints." Thalia said and I laughed.

"I think they would lose their minds." I said. Jade was playing with the rest of the girls. I could tell that Remi, Dallas and Jade would be best friends when they grow up. Maybe add Charlotte and Ariel into the mix. We waited for about thirty more minutes until Max came out.

"Would you guys like to see the new baby?" he asked us. We smiled and walked inside the room. Annabeth was holding, not one but two babies. One was wrapped in a blue blanket the other in a pink.

"Wow you two had twins. Were you expecting this?" I asked them.

"Yeah we knew. We decided not to tell anyone though." Percy said and Annabeth smiled.

"What are their names?" I asked Percy and Annabeth.

"The little boy is Liam Aspen Jackson." Percy said. He had sandy blonde hair with light blue eyes.

"And the little girl is Kylie Rose India Jackson." Annabeth said. She had dark brown maybe black hair with light blue eyes as well.

"Congratulations you two!" we said to them. Brady and Remi got onto the bed with Annabeth and Percy.

"This is your little brother and sister." Annabeth said to them. Brady touched their faces and smiled. Remi also looked at them but didn't seem to understand was going on. It was so cute to see them as a family. The twins were born on May 1st, a month earlier than they were supposed to be born, so they had to stay at the hospital until they got to target size. Everyone was happy was their families. Tens years ago, our lives were much different. I can't imagine what are lives will be like in ten years from now.

**So that's the chapter! Hopefully you liked it! Props of the names of the Percabeth kids goes to my bff I'm-too-outrageous-4u! Thanks guys and please review :)**


	14. The Princess and the Pauper

**This is the second chapter of the night! Progress! Anyways yeah there isn't much left to say. Thanks and I don't own PJO!**

I sat at the table sketching a random picture while attempting to listen to the conference. I was at the United Nations annual conference. The representative was talking for over two hours. I tried hard to focus but I couldn't stop thinking about my girls. Dallas is five and the twins recently turned three. I miss seeing my babies. I'm currently in Paris for this conference and have been for the past three days. Luckily I get to go home tomorrow. Alexander was sitting next to me and could easily tell I was bored.

"Missing your daughters, I'm guessing?" he asked me.

"Yes I am. I know Max is doing a great job watching them but I still miss them so much. I haven't been this far away from them before." I said.

"Even though my wife and son live London, not far from here, I miss them too." he said.

"Anytime I'm away from my family, it's difficult." I said.

"Absolutely. Time passes so much and at this age its difficult to be away from them." he said.

"Yes my girls are getting so big now. Dallas will be starting kindergarten in the fall. This makes me a little nervous. She goes to preschool already but there is a huge difference between preschool and kindergarten. The main difference being time. Preschool is a few hours while kindergarten is a full day thing. Then Blair and Diana being three already shocks me. It seems like just yesterday they were babies and now they are walking and talking and just acting more grown up."

"I know its very weird to think about. My son is three almost four and it seems like he almost morphed from one to four in a day. The wonders of being a parent."

"That's for sure." I said.

"How are your friends?" he asked.

"My friends are great. Yeah they are all super successful and very happy in their lives. It's weird to think we are all parents now. Like Ariel is already seven. I remember when she was born like she was the first baby to be born in our friend group. Yes everyone has been happy and have stable lives." I said. We continued to make small talk since the conference continued for two more hours. After the conference, Alexander and I went to a café for lunch. It was a beautiful day in Paris. The sun was shining on the flowers and grass making them appear brighter. After lunch, I went shopping for a while since I had nowhere else to be. The day turned into night as I lay in bed I couldn't help but think about my family. I drifted off and then woke up the next morning. The next day I shopped some more and explored Paris, a city I know by heart now. Tonight I get to fly home to my family which brings a smile to my face.

I got to the airport that night and boarded the plane back to Manhattan. When we landed in Manhattan, it was around the time the girls would be in bed. I decided not to call Max and the girls so I could surprise them when I get home. I drove home under the city lights until I saw my white marble home with a few lights on ahead. I pulled into the driveway and opened the garage. It's difficult to hear the garage opening from upstairs if that's where they were, which makes my surprise homecoming much better. I parked the car and quietly walked inside. I took off my heels to avoid the clicking noise on the marble and quietly went upstairs. The hall light and Dallas' room light was on but none of the others. I peered my head into the room and saw Max was looking down at the girls and talking to them.

"Ok girls, I'm going to tell you a story about a princess and a pauper but not the typical story in the fairytale book." he said and all three smiled at him. Instead of interrupting, I decided to stand there and listen to this story. I have an idea on what it may be about.

* * *

Max's POV

I finished cleaning the dishes as the girls played with their toys in the living room. I knew Carter wouldn't be home until later tonight, so I decided I would get the girls in bed so they aren't up late waiting for her. I walked over to the three playing with their dolls and smiling.

"Ok girls it's time for bed." I said to them.

"Daddy, already?" Dallas asked me.

"Yes honey. You need to get a goodnights sleep so tomorrow you will have plenty of energy to play with mommy and I." I told her.

"Ok." she said then walked upstairs. Blair and Diana stood up and looked at me.

"You girls too. Come on, let's go upstairs." I said.

"Daddy carry me!" Blair said with a smile and I picked her up in one arm and Diana in the other. We walked upstairs and I took them to their room and dropped them on the bed which made them laugh.

"Girls get on your pjs and brush your teeth then you can hear a bedtime story." I said to them. They nodded their heads and walked over to their closet to get their clothes. I walked into the hall and over to Dallas' room. She was in her nightgown and had her black curls down. She crawled into her queen-sized bed. We decided to skip the transitional twin bed and go straight to the queen which she will have until she moves out.

"Hey honey do you mind if your sisters come in to hear a story?" I asked her.

"Yeah they can come in." she responded. I went back and got the twins as the four of us got into Dallas' bed.

"Ok girls, I'm going to tell you a story about a princess and a pauper but not the typical story in the fairytale book." I said and they smiled.

"Whats a pauper?" Dallas asked.

"I'll get to that later. Are you ready to hear the story?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" they said with enthusiasm.

"Once upon a time in a far away kingdom of Athens, a baby girl was born to a king and queen, which means she was a princess. Her name was Demitra. Demitra grew up in a beautiful castle along the shores of a bright blue sea. She loved to ride horses and draw while she also loved animals in general. The king and queen were very busy so they had servants take care of Demitra. She loved the servants and treated them like family. Demitra was kind to everyone she met. Eventually she grew up to be a beautiful young woman." I told them. They were very interested in the story with their eyes glued on me the entire time.

"One day, the king and queen told Demitra that they would take a trip to another kingdom called Manhattan. This made Demitra excited since she had never seen Manhattan before. They took a long journey but finally made it to the kingdom. There they were guests of honor at a dinner. Demitra talked to very important people but she really wanted to explore the kingdom. The next morning, she asked her parents if she could explore the kingdom and they said yes. Demitra walked around the kingdom looking at the interesting buildings and people when suddenly, a monster appeared."

"Oh no!" Dallas said and all the girls had their mouths open.

"Demitra was so scared and didn't know what to do but then two men appeared to help her. The one man was Maximus, and he was a pauper which means he was poor and the other was his best friend Perseus. Maximus and Perseus saw that Demitra was in trouble so they ran and defeated the monster. Maximus looked at Demitra and realized that she was so beautiful. She had curly black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that looked like sapphires."

"Black hair just like me!" Dallas said.

"Me too!" Blair said.

"Yes she had black curls. Anyways, Maximus helped her up and she introduced herself to him and he did the same. They talked for a while but Maximus didn't know Demitra was a princess. Over the next few weeks, Demitra and Maximus became very good friends. Then there was news that there would be a ball held to celebrate a holiday. Maximus was nervous to ask Demitra but finally he did and she said yes. The ball was different than usual, this ball everyone wore masks. When Maximus saw Demitra in her red ball gown and her red mask, he couldn't think straight. He asked her to dance which they did for the whole night. Then at the end of the night there was a firework show. Maximus and Demitra sat on the hill together watching the fireworks and then Maximus got the courage to give Demitra a kiss."

"Oooohhhh." the girls said and I smiled.

"Demitra said she enjoyed the kiss and that made Maximus happy. Then Demitra told him about her life and that she was a princess. She explained to him that should would become queen of Greece and that she would be far away from Maximus, this made him very sad. A royal ball was being held in her kingdom and she invited all of her friends and Maximus to come. When she got to Greece, she got a surprise. Her mother had arranged for her to be married to Prince Alexander. Maximus loved Demitra and knew that she loved him back. Demitra stood up to her mother and told her that she loved Maximus and not Alexander. Then many years later, Demitra was forced to marry Alexander. They had a wedding but before she could say I do, she saw Maximus and realized she loved him. They fell in love all over again and eventually, they got married at her palace in Greece. Maximus was so happy to be with such an amazing person like Demitra and years later they had three little princesses of their own."

"Did those princesses get married too?" Dallas asked.

"Well I don't know the answer to that. The princesses are still little but I would imagine they will get married one day to their own princes." I said.

"Did they live happily ever after?"

"Yes they lived happily ever after." I said and gave Dallas a kiss on the forehead then I saw Carter walk in.

"Mommy!" the girls shouted and I smiled. They ran over to her and she hugged them all and kissed their foreheads.

"Hello girls. I've missed you." she said.

"We missed you too!" they said.

"Did you have fun with daddy while I was gone?" she asked them.

"Yes!"

"That's good! Well its time for bed but tomorrow we will have so much fun!" she said and gave them a kiss. Dallas got back into bed as we both said goodnight to her. We walked over to the twins room and tucked them each into their beds and said goodnight. We walked downstairs and I turned towards her.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked.

"For the entire story. Its my favorite." she said.

"Mine too." I responded and gave her a kiss. I heard a little voice speak.

"Eeww!" Dallas said and we laughed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm thirsty." she said. I walked over and gave her a cup of water then she walked back upstairs. I talked to Carter with no more interruptions. We definitely are living happily ever after.

**This was a cute idea I had since I felt it worked well with their love story! Hopefully you found it cute too! Thanks guys and please review :)**


End file.
